Mike's Shift
by FoxyForever55
Summary: You need a stable job. You search for a week before finding the shift of a night guard at the local pizzeria. This job will be different from others and better in a way. I suck at summaries and all rights of FNAF go to Scott Cawthon!
1. Mike, A New Guard

Just getting this out of the way, this will be similar to Lined Up but it will have a bit different take on the role of the characters. This will be in the perspective of you. And the four animatronics will be girls and the originals, not the toys this time. I hope you will enjoy this first chapter and give me feedback. This is NOT the re-make of Lined Up.

* * *

Your name is Mike Schmidt. You were born May 10th, 1984, making you just thirty-two years of age. You have dark, brown hair and blue eyes. You're only 6 feet 3 inches but quite tall for your age. You live on your own in a house and pay your own bills. You live in Chicago, Illinois. You're in search of a stable job. You've had many jobs before but none were stable. Usually just odd jobs to make a few bucks, just enough to get by. Recently though, the bills are starting to stack up. You've searched for a week now but you still haven't found a suitable job. You woke up on a bright Monday morning. You stretched tiredly and dragged yourself out of bed to get dressed. Once you were dressed, you headed for the kitchen to make a simple breakfast. Toast and a coffee. You put the two slices of fresh bread in the toaster and pushed down the button. You grabbed cream and sugar for your coffee, as you prepared it. Your toast popped.

"Toast." You said as your brain didn't respond immediately, still trying to wake up. You put your toast on a plate, with jam and grabbed your coffee. The coffee smelt good and tasted even better. You took a huge bite from your toast as you left for your door to get the morning newspaper. You sat back down and flipped through the pages to the job section. You scanned through it...

 _Mall cop? Boring but optional._

 _Grocery Store Clerk. Did that._ You noticed a job that stood out in bold print.

 **Freya Fazbear's Pizza! Now hiring night guard! Works 12-6.** The job seemed a bit interesting as you never, ever, had a night shift job before. Other than babysitting but you were like twelve back then. You finished your breakfast and coffee before you hastily made your way to the pizzeria to talk to a manager about the shift. You looked at the pizzeria. Some things had changed like the name. It used to be called 'Freddy Fazbear's' in stead of 'Freya Fazbear's'. You wondered who this Freya character was. You used to go here as a kid and absolutely loved the place. You couldn't hold back the anticipation and marched to the door. You swiftly opened the door and walked in. Kids cheered, laughed, and screamed as the animatronics performed. The restaurant last you knew of was owned by a woman called Julie Rosy. You walked further into the pizzeria as a woman angrily walked past you.

"I better find one." She said under her breath. Maybe she was the manager.

"... Uhh, excuse me. Are you the manager?" You ask.

"Yes, make it quick, I got things to do." She said, turning to face you.

"I was h-hoping to apply for the night gu-" She cut you off.

"Hired! Let's talk about your pay, shall we?" She said as she walked back over to you. Thoughts filled your brain. _Why was I hired without an interview? I feel like this was a bad_ _decision._ You snapped out of your thought as the woman spoke.

"So, can I get your name?" She asked.

"Uhh... Michael Schmidt, uhh... call me Mike." You reply.

"Well Mr. Schmidt, follow me." You quickly followed behind her as she walked in front of you. She had a magnificent ass and you took all of your strength not to look at it. Well, not too much. Who couldn't look at it? She opened a door and you walked inside the room. It was bright orange decorated with a white floor and ceiling. There was a large desk compacted with papers, files, a laptop, and a pot with roses in it. The room had paintings, a large window, and a sofa. You sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"So, Mike. How would like it for $45 an hour?" She asked.

"It's $270 a night. Which is about $1,350 a week. If you don't work overtime." She said. You were baffled. Your mouth was literally open in shock. _Why did this job pay so much for a simple night guard!?_

"Shocking? I know. You start at midnight." You needed agreeing to the job.

"Hell, you can come early at 10 if you want." She said. You shook her hand and left for home to get a bit more sleep just in case. Hey, extra sleep never hurts, right?

* * *

You arrived at the pizzeria about half an hour early to check out the place. You walked through the front door and looked around. The pizzeria didn't really change much since you were a kid. You looked around and noticed a large, red curtain was sprawled across the show stage, probably covering the animatronics. You walked towards it and opened the curtain. Inside stood the three main animatronics but they were... different since you last some them. With the same as Foxy, they were more mature and Freddy was changed into a female.

You noticed the brown bear first. She was decorated with a top hat and bow tie, accommodating her microphone. She had rather large breasts, biggest ones you've ever seen, a nice pair of double D's. She had a curvy hour-glass figure with a rather mature hips and stunning legs.

You noticed the purple bunny next. She was slightly shorter than the bear and had a slimmer body than her friend. She had decent C-cup sized breasts and wide hips. Her face was some what cute and she rocked a pink bow tie and fire engine red guitar as usual. Next was the yellow chicken.

She had between C and D-sized boobs. Her bib was gently placed on top, just barely covering herself. Her hips weren't as wide but her upper body was much more fine. Her hips not being as wide, made her legs look so much better as they were skinnier, making her seem a bit more enticing. You tried your best not to eye the animatronics too much as it was only your first night. A light began to illuminate itself. It got to a point where you shielded your eyes. You felt a force and stumbled backwards before tripping. You felt pain rush through your back as you landed hardly on a table. You cried in pain. Your vision was somewhat blurry as the pizzeria darkened. You tried to move but that caused you more pain. You start to hear voices.

"What's that noise?" You hear a female voice followed by another.

"I-I don't know. I'm s-scared."

"Don't a chicken." You hear followed by a cough. You assumed the chicken was insulted. You finally found the strength in your body to move. You stood up shakily, the pain still there a little. You slowly move back to the curtains and take a deep breath. You push them open slightly and shocked at what you see. The three animatronics, well anthropomorphic females who rather naked than before. They gasped at your presence. They were all huddled together, probably just as scared as you are.

"D-don't be a-afraid... I-I'm just the n-night guard." You stutter, trying your best not to look at their... 'parts'. The girls seem to ease up a little but are still scared.

"I-I'm supposed to be y-your caretaker." You say. Their expressions change and the chicken jumps on you of whom you assume is Chica. Chica hugs you tightly, squeezing the breath out of you before the other two join in on the hug. You try your best not to get a boner. I mean, come on, their massive breasts are being pressed against your body. It's HARD not to. You gasp for air.

"C-can you l-let go of me?" You ask. The girls don't seem to notice so you speak louder.

"C-can you let go o-of me?" Their expressions sadden a bit before they release you from the hug. _SWEET AIR! I MISSED YOU!_

"So, what's your name?" The bear asks who you already know is Freya. Bonnie shyly stands behind the other two, a blush coming across her face.

"M-Michael Schmidt. Y-you can call m-me Mike." You say.

"Well, I'm Freya Fazbear. This is Bonnie and Chica." Freya says as she walks closer. You bow your head, making the three girls giggle.

"Hello, Mike!" Chica says excitedly. You nod in response. Bonnie however, shyly stands in the back. Maybe she's the shy one of the group. Freya seems to be more mature and civilized. Chica nudges Bonnie.

"H-hi, I'm Bonnie." She says with a flush of red covering her once purple cheeks. You smile a little.

"Nice to meet you but isn't there a fourth o-" You're cut off as you're jumped on. Some... 'lips' right in your face. It's rather moist. _Close your eyes! You're not where you think you are! You're losing your mind!_ You think as you try not to get an erection.

"YAR! Who be intrudin me pizzeria!?" You hear a pirate accent but it's rather feminine. You're trying your best not go to a nose bleed. Your vision begins to fade and you're now unconscious with a nose bleed.

=Freya's POV=

"Foxy!" I yelled. Foxy got off of Mike, saddened by my anger and his... black out. Blood was coming from his nose. Foxy's weight probably crushed him.

"I'm sorry. I really mean it. Twas an accident." Foxy replied.

"Where will we put him? He can't sleep on the floor." Chica asked. I thought for a moment.

"Hmm... We have pillows backstage." I replied. Foxy quickly ran to the backstage. She soon returned with a large, fluffy white pillow. I picked up Mike as Foxy set the pillows down on the stage. I gently laid Mike down as the girls watched.

"Alright, now run along." I said and they did so. I looked at Mike before wiping the blood away. I smiled a little and walked off stage to talk to the girls.

=Mike's/Your POV=

You woke up. It felt like your bedroom. Wait, your bedroom? You were just at work. What? You stand up shakily, still off balance a little. You look around. You're in the show stage. You steadily walk to the curtain and push past it as you hear a groan of frustration.

"Work!" You hear Bonnie yell. You can only assume Bonnie's having trouble with her guitar. You soon spot her on the other side of the dining area. You walk over to her and speak.

"Hey, Bonnie." She squeaks a little in fear before turning to you.

"Oh. H-hey, Mike." She says shyly.

"What's the matter?" You ask concerned, looking at her guitar.

"This guitar. It's always been a problem. Either it doesn't tune right or a wire snaps. I need a new one." Maybe you could buy her a new one soon. If you survive this experience.

"Oh, I can't really help you. S-sorry." You say as you wave goodbye. You figured Chica was in the kitchen so you headed there next. You pushed past the white doors into a kitchen that was practically a gourmet kitchen. You noticed the fridge was open and Chica was busily preparing a dozen pizzas.

"Hey, C-Chica." You say, walking up behind her. _Don't look at her ass. Don't!_ Chica turns to you luckily but now you gotta try not to look at her breasts. You decide to remain eye contact with Chica though it's just as awkward.

"Oh hey, Mike! I'm just making some pizzas. All of them are for us!" Chica chirped.

"I can't eat almost a dozen pizzas." You reply.

"Don't be silly! We can eat too." Freya walks into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mike." She says.

"Hi, F-Freya." _Biggest tits. Don't. Look. At. Them._ You take a deep breath before turning to her.

"You feeling better? Foxy had you in quite the situation." _Foxy? Who's Foxy?_ You never met an animatronic named Foxy. Not even as a kid.

"Who's Foxy?"

"Oh! I guess you never met her. Well, she was the one that caused you to black out." Freya replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Can I meet her?" You ask. Surely if the other girls were this, sexy, Foxy would've been too but it wouldn't have helped. Actually it would. Then you wouldn't be overwhelmed and get an erection by her sudden appearance.

"Of course. Follow me." Freya said, walking out of the kitchen. You waved goodbye to Chica before quickly catching up to the female bear. You followed Freya, making casual talk until you reached a small platform with purple curtains with stars on them.

"Foxy? You in there?" Freya called. The curtains pulled away, revealing a rather dark room though you could make out fake palm trees and a pirate ship. A red fox soon emerged from the darkness.

"Ahoy! I be Foxy! Sorry 'bout earlier." She said. She had a curvy body, decent ass, D-cups, and a gorgeous face. She had a hook and eye patch.

"H-hi, I'm Mike, the n-night guard." You reply.

"Nice to meet ye! Again, sorry 'bout earlier. Twas only an accident." Foxy said.

"I-it's fine. I'm u-unhurt." You say.

"I'll see ye around." Foxy said, walking out of her cove and past you. You looked to Freya who just smiled softly. You hadn't even been in your office once tonight. It was already 1:30.

"I think I should go to my office. Wanna come?" You ask, turning to face Freya. She jumped with joy and squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Bring the others too." You say as you walked towards a door that read 'Security Guard's Office'. You opened the door and stepped in. The room was a typical security office for a kid's restaurant. Posters of the animatronics, a desk, computer, phone, plant, and a few extra chairs. You sat down in the chair and noticed the phone had a message. Being curious, you pressed the message button. Julie's voice filled the room from the phone.

"Hey, Mike. It's just Julie. To get you started on your job, all you have to do is check the cameras on the tablet. It'll be in one of the drawers. There's a coffee maker if you get sleepy. That's about it. Simple. Hopefully you'll succeed and have a good night." The message ended. You searched the drawers and found a tablet. You took it out and powered it on. Something under the tablet caught your eye. You grabbed at the picture and saw it was a picture of the four animatronics in a not-so-kid-friendly position. You stared at it until the four walked in. You quickly threw it back in the drawer and slammed it closed.

"Everything okay?" Chica asked. Your eyes darted upwards.

"Uhh, yeah. Perfectly fine." The girls gave you looks of concern before sitting down in the chairs.

"So, wanna tell us about yourself?" Chica asked.

"Sure. Uhh, as you know, my name's Michael Schmidt. I was born May 10th, 1984. I live on my own and I have two lovely parents. I have two sisters. Both younger." You reply.

"You have sisters?" Freya asked. You nodded.

"Where did yer parents meet?" Foxy asked boldly.

"They met in a state called Nebraska." You say, standing up to make a coffee.

"Do you know where they are now?" Freya asked. You froze for a second. It never crossed your mind where they might be now. Last time you saw them was two years ago when you left for Canada for the holidays.

"No actually. Last I saw them was in Canada." Three of the girls looked at you in confusion except for Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you don't seem confused by Canada." You state, pouring the coffee into a cup and sitting back down.

"I-I was made in C-Canada." She replies shyly.

"Cool. So you three are American, I assume?"

"I'm American and so is Foxy. Chica, ask her." Freya says. You turn to Chica.

"I'm actually French." She replies.

"Huh, explains your amazing cooking skills." Chica smiles.

"Oh! What about favorite food?" Chica asks making you smile.

"Well, I like pasta, pizza, almost anything really." You reply. Chica bubbles with joy at the mention of pizza.

"Pasta's my favorite too." Freya says. _So we got something in common, huh?_

"What a-about music?" Bonnie squeaks.

"Well I love rock music. The drums are my favorite instrument." Bonnie seemed a bit sad that the guitar wasn't your favorite but at least you both loved rock.

"Hobbies." Foxy says again, boldly.

"I like to play video games." You say.

"Any in particular?" Foxy asks.

"Well, this one game. It's the fourth in the series and you'll love this but, you play the role as a pirate turned assassin." Foxy smiles softly.

"Do you have any friends?" Chica asks. You assume Chica is the social one of the group.

"Yeah, plenty. And four new ones." You say.

"Who?"

"You guys of course." They all blush a little before continuing the questioning.

"Have you ever traveled?" Freya asked.

"Yeah. I've been to Canada, all across America, I've been to Italy too. It was really nice there." Chica seemed a little saddened you hadn't been to France so you made up for it.

"I'm planning on going to France once I have enough money." Chica squeaks in joy. You always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower and eat some French food. Quebec could count but it wasn't the same as actual France.

"Who are your sisters?" Bonnie asked.

"Girls, stop bombarding him with questions. Give him some space to ask us." Freya said.

"Okay. But can he answer my question?" You nod happily.

"Brittany and Lola Schmidt." You reply before thinking of a question.

"When were you all made?" Each girl answers.

"1980." Freya says.

"1987." Foxy says. (Haha)

"1989." Chica states.

"1992." Bonnie replies.

"Cool. So, Freya is... thirty-six?" Freya nodded happily.

"Foxy's... twenty-nine. Chica's twenty-seven and Bonnie's... twenty-four." You notice that Freya seems to have the most in common with you.

"So, hobbies?" You ask.

"I like to sing!" Freya says excitedly causing you to chuckle a little.

"I l-love to my play g-guitar." Bonnie says not so excitedly. Chica nudges her a little.

"I love to sing and cook food!" Chica says. You turn to Foxy who is rather saddened.

"I don't really have a hobby. I only like bein a pirate." She says.

"That's a hobby. You're the only one here that's a pirate. It makes you unique." You reply.

"Anything else?" Freya asks.

"I think I've learned enough."

"Good, I was hoping to get a bit more cozy." Freya says standing up. Before you could speak or even think anything, Freya sits in your lap. Her big ass isn't helping with your erection. Her weight didn't help either. Luckily, none of the girls noticed.

"Freya, I think he's uncomfortable." Chica said in your defense. Freya sighed unhappily.

"Freya, you can stay here if you want." You say trying to keep all the girls happy. Judging by what Foxy did when she first met you, they may do bad things if you're mean to them. Freya beamed happily.

"Thanks, Mike." She says.

"Anything that keeps you girls happy." You reply, making the situation worse. Now ALL four of them are trying to sit on you. The weight was unbearable and your oxygen was slowly leaking.

"A... a-air!" You cry.

"Whoops!" Foxy removes her weight. The weight was still too much. You gasp for more air. Bonnie removes her weight.

"How about we take turns?" Freya says, standing up with Chica.

"That'd be better." You say, taking in a lot of air.

"Who's first?" Chica asks.

"Mike's choice." Your heart stops.

"Uhh... you girls can choose." You reply, quickly pulling up the tablet to hide your blushed face.

"Chica goes first then." Freya says and Chica walks over, sitting in your lap. _Don't. Touch. Her. Ass. Don't think about it. Continue with the cameras. Someone could be breaking in! Check the cameras!_ You think, trying to distract your attention from Chica's ass that is parked right in the center of your lap. It's no use. You chat for a while before a 'ding' is heard in the distance.

"Pizza's done! No one take my spot!" Chica says as she leaves for the kitchen. Bonnie follows her probably because Chica can't carry a dozen pizzas. Freya turns to you.

"So, enjoying your shift?" She asks with a smirk.

"Listen, I like you girls. You're a cool bunch but this will be a difficult job." You say, sighing as you checked the cameras. Foxy sits quietly in her chair. Chica soon returns with the pizzas, followed by Bonnie. You stand up. Foxy usually isn't this quiet.

"Foxy, can I talk to you privately?" You ask and she nods, following you out of the office. You close the office door before turning to her.

"Are you okay? You're usually not this quiet." Foxy is looking down at her feet.

"No." She replies in a sad voice.

"Mind telling me?" You ask.

"Aye. Well... it's that... umm... I think... nevermind, I can't say it." Foxy says, a blush making her fur even more red.

"Come on, you can trust me." You say, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm too embarrassed." Foxy replies.

"Please?"

"Lay off will ye?" Foxy snaps.

"Okay, sorry. I won't worry about it. Just remember, if you need to talk about your problems, you can come to me at night." Foxy smiles softly before you both head back to the office. You open the door and stop as the girls make a 'ooooooh' sound.

"I wasn't askin him out!" Foxy says angrily, sitting down. Bonnie looks at her fearfully, as they sat beside each other.

"No need to be angry, Foxy. We know you like him." Chica says.

"I do not!" Foxy snaps again.

"Do too!"

"Stop it!" You yell causing all four girls to look at you.

"You two, stop it! And she didn't ask me out!" You yell angrily, sitting down in your comfy chair.

"Sorry." Foxy says.

"Sorry, Mike. Can I have my spot?" Chica asks shyly. You nod with a sigh of defeat. This would be a long shift. You managed to survive the night as the four girls talked and laughed at the things you did as a child while eating the pizza Chica had cooked.

"Mike, will you come back?" Chica asks as the other three walk up to you. You thought about it for a moment. They began to give you puppy dog eyes. _Dear. Mother. Of. God. Ignore the eyes. Tell the truth. What your heart and gut says!_ You try ignore the stares but the cuteness is just to hard to not ignore.

"Yes." You reply. The four quickly hugged, pressing their large breasts against your body.

"See you, Mike!" Chica says and happily skips away.

"See you tonight." Freya says, quickly following Chica.

"Later." Foxy says leaving just you and Bonnie. She seems shy around you.

"I'll you all later. Bonnie, I'll buy you a new guitar soon." You say. Her face lights up with excitement.

"Thanks, Mike!" She gives you another tight hug, again, pressing her breasts against your arm.

"Bye, Bonnie." You say as she walks away. You turn around and exit the building. This job would be bad and good. You eventually walked home and entered the house. You took off your security guard hat and flopped into your bed, still wearing your uniform. You drifted off to sleep quite quickly.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Again, I'd love feed back for the first chapter on this and don't forget to leave reviews. As always, I'll see you guys next chapter! BYE!**


	2. Stressful Night

You woke up to another beautiful morning. You grabbed your phone and checked it. A text. You open the text to see it's from your boss. Julie Rosy.

 _Hey! How was your first night? I'm usually at the door when your shift ends but I had a lot of paperwork._ You decide to reply back.

 _It was good. No problems really. Thanks for the job._ You put your phone back in your pocket and sit up, stretching as the bright sun lit up your room. You stretched before yawning and then climbing out of your bed. You tiredly walked into your kitchen and began making a coffee. Your phone vibrated in your pocket.

"Must be Julie." You say as you pull out your phone. Indeed, the text was from Julie.

 _That's great to hear. But no, thank you for taking the job. Can you believe it took two weeks to find a guard?_ You decided to text her back as you had to wait for your coffee anyways.

 _That's crazy. I'll talk to you later. I think I'll come in early._ You put your phone in your pocket at she replied with just a see you and then your coffee machine beeped. You finished the coffee and walked to your livingroom. You sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

* * *

You decided to head in early since you didn't get a full proper look at the building last night. The girls were still performing. You walked to Julie's office and gently knocked on the door. You turned the door knob and walked in after she gave you permission.

"Nice to see you, Mike." She said, looking up from her computer.

"Nice to see you too." You reply, sitting down.

"I'm glad you came in early. There's something I want to talk about, to you." She says, turning her chair towards you. _Oh no! I'm fired. Fuck! What did I do wrong!?_

"The animatronics seemed to sing higher and perform better. Tell me, what did you do last night?" She asks. _Should I lie or tell her the truth? Maybe she knows about them coming to life at night._

"Uhh, the animatronics come to life at night. They met me and we all became friends. That's, p-probably why." You say nervously. Julie gives you a puzzled look.

"Non-sense. The animatronics are simply just machines. They aren't living beings. I think you're still holding on to your childhood." Julie said.

"Nothing I can to do persuade you. Anyways, I'll just be hanging around." You said that and left her office. You exhaled in relief after you closed her door. You walked into the main dining area. The three on stage noticed you and you could of sworn Chica winked at you. Maybe you were still tired. You felt a hook on your shoulder. You quickly turned to have your face directly in Foxy's massive boobs. You quickly backed up.

"Close there, ey?" Foxy says. You gulp nervously before making eye contact.

"Uhh, not at all. How you doing?" You say, trying to change the subject. Foxy giggles a little.

"Don't change the subject." She says with a look in her eyes.

"Foxy, stop. This is in public. Besides, I see you as a friend not a, fuck-toy." Foxy smiled at you before walking away.

"The fuck was that about?" You whisper to yourself as Julie stands beside you.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"Uhh, nothing." You reply. She gives a questioning look before dropping the subject.

"So, ready for another night?" She asks.

"I guess. Um, hey, uhh... do you... wanna have lunch together tomorrow?" You ask.

"Is this a date?" She asks, shocked a little.

"No, no, no, no, no. Just to get to know each other a little more." Julie's face changes a little.

"Sure." She says a bit plainly. _Does she like me?_

"Well, I'm gonna see how Foxy's doing." Julie says and leaves. Pirate Cove was across the restaurant so you got a good look at her ass. You mentally slapped yourself before giving yourself shit. The three finish their performance and hopped off stage to talk to the children. You headed for your office but you were stopped by a kid.

"Are you the day shift guard?" She asks cutely. You look down at her.

"No. I'm the night shift guard. I came in early. What's your name?" You ask as you knelt down to her level.

"Emily!" She replies cheerfully.

"I'm Mike but please, call me Mr. Schmidt." You say.

"Okay, see you Mr. Schmidt!" Emily states and happily skips away to the animatronics. You chuckle to yourself before you walked into your office. You sat down in the office chair and remembered the picture you saw. Curiosity took over your brain and you opened the drawer again. You found the picture of the four girls. You stared at it again before you flipped it over. On the backside was a note written in cursive, black letters. _To the new guard! Enjoy (;_ You stared at the note until Julie walked in. You quickly hid the picture as she sat down in a chair.

"Hey, Julie. What'd you need?" You ask. She sighed a little.

"Umm... you know earlier, when you asked me about lunch?" You nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"I was kinda hoping y-you'd ask me on a date." She said. You were a tad bit shocked before relief filled your body.

"Y-you did?" You stutter, making yourself look like an idiot.

"Yeah." She says, probably thinking you were rejecting her. She stood up about to walk out. You definitely wanted to date her.

"Wait, Julie. I'll date you. You seem like a sweet girl." She turned around and quickly ran to you to give you a hug. You just realized now, her D-cups, that were now pressed against your body.

"Thank you, Mike. I uhh... thought you were cute when I first met you." You smiled softly.

"I think you'd be a nice girl to go out with." You reply.

"Tell me, Mike. How old are you?" Your face turned pale. _What if she thinks I'm too old? What if she's too young!?_

"Thirty-two." You reply nervously.

"That's okay. I know you're worried. I'm twenty-nine." Julie replies.

"Perfect. I'll see you after work." You say as she kisses you on the cheek and leaves your office. So, just in the span of one night, you managed to become friends with four sexy animatronic girls, date your boss, and possible sex in the future. You snapped out of your train of thought before you began thinking again. _Julie likes me? I never would've guessed. Foxy seems to as well. Maybe that's what she was embarrassed about._ You finally and officially snapped out of your thought as your door opened. It was nearing midnight and Julie walked in.

"Love you." She says before leaving again, officially. You pull up the tablet and began checking the cameras. The four girls had already moved in the minute Julie had left. You heard a knock at your door.

"Come in." You call to be greeted by the four girls.

"Hey, Mike!" Chica says first. She was _definitely_ , the social one.

"Ahoy, lad!" Foxy calls, sitting in her seat.

"Hello, Michael." Freya says, coming close to your desk. Bonnie just waves with a smile on her face as she sat down.

"I assume it's your turn." You say as Freya smiles.

"Figured I'd get you early. I _always_ go last." She says, giving the three girls glares to which they giggled.

"Well, get it over with." You reply with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy us sitting in your lap." You shrug your shoulders before she sits in your lap, happily.

"So, what's special tonight?" You ask. The girls just shrugged.

"How about a trivia?" Bonnie asks.

"Sure." Chica says.

"Sounds excellent." Freya says.

"I honestly don't mind." You say.

"Boring." Everyone turns to Foxy.

"Come on, Foxy, be fun." Chica says.

"Oh whatever, ye'r full of it." She replies, crossing her arms. Maybe her and Chica don't get along together.

"Both of you, stop it!" Freya says, giving them both looks of authority. They both sigh before Foxy gives in.

"Alright, who wants to ask the first question?" Bonnie says. No one raises their hand.

"I guess me." Bonnie says.

"Alright, the first person to speak, gets the first answer. You can only guess once." Bonnie announces.

"First question. Who owns this place?"

"Julie Rosy!" You call first before the girls can even answer. Freya moved her hips side to side, making the battle against an erection even harder. (Get it?)

"Correct. One point for Mike. Mike, ask a question." You think for a moment before replying.

"Alright, my favorite food." You say. Chica quickly answers with pasta.

"Good. Glad you remember. You others remember too, right?" They all nod after rolling their eyes.

"Where am I from?" Chica asks.

"Ye be French!" Foxy says.

"Good, your turn!" Chica replies.

"What am I?" Foxy asks with a look of a trick question though you _knew,_ you had this up your sleeve.

"Pirate!" Bonnie calls.

"Nope." Foxy replies. Everyone gave her looks of confusion.

"An animatronic vixen that acts as a pirate." You say. They all give you looks and Freya sighs deeply.

"I'll let Freya have this one." You say. Her head tilts up to meet the other's stares.

"Uhh... I can't really think of a q-question." Freya says. Everyone sighs. Except for you.

"Stop it." You say and everyone turns and looks at you.

"Could I uhh, talk to you privately?" You say, turning to Foxy. She nods and everyone leaves.

"Foxy, what the hell was that about earlier?" You ask. She giggles a little before responding.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Putting your breasts in my face!" You reply almost angrily. Almost.

"Thought I'd get a bit more comfy. Besides, ye didn't seem to bothered by it." Foxy looked down for a quick second before maintaining eye contact.

"Foxy, I see all of you girls as friends! Not fuck-toys!" You yell. You hear three quiet sighs from outside the door.

"Oh come on! I see ye eyeing our bodies every now and then." Foxy says, looking you up and down.

"I do not." You reply, crossing your arms.

"Ye do too." She states.

"Foxy! Patience is burning!" You yell making her flinch a tiny bit.

"Sorry, guess ye won't be a man." She says, sighing, and walks out. You exhale before Bonnie walks in.

"Hey, Bonnie." You greet.

"Hey, M-Mike. We uhh... h-heard what you said... can't you give us a little attention? We w-work all day with no pay." Bonnie pleaded.

"I see you girls as friends. I'm not a womanizer!" You say, pulling the tablet up to check where the other girls are.

"C-come on, Mike. A-and I know you've s-seen that picture w-we left." You look up in shock from the tablet. You quickly grab the picture.

"This?" You point to it. She nods with a grin.

"I'll think about it. Honestly, I'm n-not that sexually experienced." You say with a sigh.

"Come on. What if I s-show you what you're m-missing?"

"No."

"You know you want me to." Bonnie says.

"Second time, no." Bonnie gives you a 'come-on' look.

"Patience is slowly dying." You say, gritting your teeth.

"Well if you won't give in, we'll have to force you." What now?

"I'll shoot you." You say, pulling out the small 9 mm pistol you were given as part of the security uniform. Bonnie gasped a little.

"You're no fun. And you'd never shoot us." You give her a look before she flinches a little.

"I don't want to hurt you girls but if you force me into sexual intercourse, I WILL shoot you." You say with authority.

"Fine!" Bonnie says, putting her hands on the side of her head and began to cry. You instantly felt sorrow for the bunny.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I... I give in." You say. She doesn't look up.

"Bonnie?"

"What?" She snarls.

"I'm sorry. Do what you want. Are you having a stressful day?" You ask.

"Yes." She replies.

"Mind telling me about it?" She looks up at you as you gesture her to sit on your lap. She did so and began the story.

"Well, it started when you left. I felt a little lonely. Then my guitar broke, again. I then slipped off stage when I left to get a new wire. Chica managed to make it worse by accidentally spilling pizza on me. It gets better. Freya managed to make me trip and Foxy teased me with her larger... parts." Bonnie said.

"So, they tease you because you're the youngest?" You ask and she nods almost immediately.

"Stay here. I'll talk to them." Bonnie gets off your lap so you could stand up. You walked out the door and saw the three girls at a table.

"You three! My office! Now!" You yells storming back in. Bonnie gives you a look of concern. The three girls shortly walk in, hanging their heads in shame.

"Y-you wanted to talk to us? Mike?" Chica says.

"Yes. And I am very crossed with you all! Chica, you're not that clumsy! How did you manage to spill pizza on Bonnie!?" You say with a stern tone.

"I don't know." Chica murmured before you turned to Freya.

"How did you make Bonnie trip?!" You asked.

"It was an accident, I swear." Freya says guiltily.

"You! How dare you even tease her with your... your larger tits!?" You yelled at Foxy.

"There's no excuse for my actions." Foxy says, hanging her head.

"Right now, I need time to myself." You say. The four sigh and walk out of your office, closing the door behind you. You angrily sit down and pull out your phone. You need to talk to someone but, Julie doesn't believe the animatronics come to life. Maybe your old best friend, Derrick. You start texting Derrick. _Sorry to interrupt your sleep but, I need someone to talk to. So, I've gotten the shift of a night guard at Freya Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronics here come to life at midnight. They've made a very stressful situation._ You send the text to get a response back.

 _I'm not sleeping, you know that. You can tell me anything. I believe you with the whole, come to life thing._ Perfect! He believes me!

 _Well, they demand sex and the older three tease the youngest. She had a rough day today and she snapped on me and had a mental break down. I don't blame her._ You send the text.

 _Sex? Dude, I would so take that opportunity!_

 _I need someone to talk to about my problems, not sex._

 _Sorry. One second._ Usually when he says 'one second,' it means he doesn't want to talk because it's awkward. You sigh and put your phone on the table. Tonight will be a long night. You look at the clock. Only 2:00. You close your eyes but your phone vibrates with a text. You groan and picked up your phone. A text from Julie. A small smile comes across your face. _Hope your shift is alright! I hope the whole dating thing works out. You seem like a nice guy! 3_

 _It's alright I guess. A few problems but nothing to concern the business. I hope so too. See you at six. (:_ You set your phone back down and close your eyes again. You drift asleep.

=Freya's POV=

We sat quietly at a table until we heard a noise. Snoring. Was Mike asleep?

"You guys hear that?" Chica says.

"Yes." We all answer. Foxy grins.

"Who wants to take pictures on his phone?" Foxy says with a bigger grin. We all giggled before I quietly snuck into his office. He was indeed asleep and luckily his phone was on his desk. I quietly crept over and grabbed his phone. I snuck back out and to the girls at the table.

"Got it." I said. Luckily, he had a simple password. 1984. His birth year. I selected the camera and the app worked perfectly. We all posed and took a picture. We made sure they were sexual pictures too. But not too sexual like our vaginas. No, just making sure our breasts were seen, clearly.

"I think that's enough pictures." I said, shutting his phone off. I quietly snuck back in and set his phone back on his desk, then back out to a bunch of giggling girls.

=Your/Mike's POV=

You woke up and looked at the clock. 5:00. You stretched tiredly before checking your phone for texts. You noticed the battery level was lower than when you fell asleep. You quickly checked your history, nothing changed. Social media, still the same. Pictures, what the fuck? You saw pictures of the girls in rather sexual positions.

"Enjoying those pics?" You looked up to see Freya, with her arms behind her back, proudly presenting her tits.

"No! I can't believe you girls went behind my back!" You yelled. You quickly deleted the pictures in case Julie ever used your phone.

"Mike, please. Just give in." You remember what you said to Bonnie earlier.

"I already did. But ONLY! To Bonnie." You said.

"Just love us. We need attention Mike!" Freya cried, begging.

"Fine! Just, in a couple nights, alright!?" You said angrily.

"Thank you, Mike." Freya gave you a soft hug before she left. The clock struck for six. Surely enough, Julie came in.

"Hey, Mike." She said.

"Hi, Julie." You replied, walking over to her.

"Night was okay?" She asked. You nodded, forgetting about the three hours that you fell asleep for.

"That's good. Well, I'll let you rest up. Meet me at the pizzeria by noon." Julie said.

"It's a date." You reply with a smile.

"Alright, see you then. I love you." Julie said before walking away. You walked home and flopped into your bed. You only had just under six hours to get sleep for a date.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. There will be sexual scenes involving Julie and the animatronics. As always, I hope you enjoyed, leave reviews, love your feedback, and I'll see you next chapter! BYE!**


	3. Dating

You woke up as my alarm clock beeped for 11:00. You blindly smashed for the button to shut it off. You groaned and sat up before stretching. You tiredly stumbled out of bed.

"Why did I set my alarm so early?" You slapped yourself after realizing why. How could you even forget a date with a hot girl? You made your way to the bathroom after you grabbed fresh clothes. You took a quick shower before dressing yourself nicely, putting on deodorant, and combing your hair. You exhaled deeply before walking out of the bathroom. You decided to not eat and just sit down and watch TV. Soon, the time neared 11:50. The pizzeria was about a five minute walk, depending on the traffic. You put on a coat and left for the pizzeria. You soon reached the place and entered the door after taking a deep breath. You noticed Julie sitting at a table, awaiting your arrival. You waved happily but nervously. She quickly walked over to you.

"Glad you're on time." She joked.

"I always am." You replied nervously.

"You seem nervous." Julie said.

"It's just you're my boss and you're beautiful, I don't want to mess this up." You state, again, nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Just, be yourself." Julia replied, grabbing your hand.

"Where to?" She asked, looking into your eyes. You had to admit, she had a beautiful face. Thin eyebrows but not too thin. Bright blue eyes, long, black hair, and a perfect smile.

"I got just the place." You replied. You lead her over to your house so you could use your car. A black 1969 Camaro ZL1 that your grandfather gave to you when he died.

"T-this... is y-your car?!" Julie asked in utter shock.

"Yep. V-8 engine." You reply, smiling at her reaction.

"You are so cool. How did you even get your hands on this?" She asked, entering the vintage car with you.

"My old grandfather gave to me when he died." You replied, igniting the engine. A mighty roar was heard before you drove out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Julie asked, looking at the interior.

"It's a surprise." You said, turning down a busy street.

"Figures there's traffic." Julie groaned.

"Hey, at least we get some time alone before the lunch." You say, smiling softly at her to which she smiles back.

"Mike, I think this date will work out." Julie said, putting a hand on your idle right hand.

"Me too." You reply. There was still one problem with dating Julie. The whole 'attention' thing for the animatronics. The line up of cars moved forward about three meters before stopping. You revved the engine as you moved forward to try and impress Julie. To which it worked.

"This car sounds nice."

"It's a 1969 Camaro. A ZL1 to be specific. Real vintage beauty. Only like 70 were ever built." You replied to her compliment.

"Interesting." Julie replies, eyeing the other cars in comparison. The line moved forward this time, allowing you to drive further towards the restaurant. You drove down the street, stopping at a building called _Paris Amour._ French for Paris Love.

"Oh! Romantic." Julie said, climbing out of the car. You quickly followed but not after making sure the car was locked. You quickly caught up with Julie, opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She said kindly and you soon followed inside. You talked to the lady at the counter.

"Table for two." You said.

"Right this way." The lady said, leading you to a table. You pull the chair out for Julie as she gladly sits down.

"What could I get you for drinks?" The lady asked.

"I'll just get a water." You say before looking to Julie.

"Same as him." She replies.

"Should take no time." The lady said before walking away. Julie turned to you.

"Mike, didn't know you were this sweet." She said.

"When it comes to beautiful woman, my sweet side comes out." You reply with a small smile. Julie blushed.

"Thank you." You say as the lady handed you and Julie your drinks and the menu. You scan through the menu. Everything is in French and two months in Quebec, is no use. Though the pictures helped you choose a meal. You decide to choose the 'Bacon-wrapped Filet Mignon'.

"What're you going to get?" You ask Julie, setting your menu down.

"I don't know. You?" You tell her your meal as she continues to look through it.

"I think I'll go for an onion soup." She says. A waitress pops into view.

"Bonjour, madam, sir." She says with a French accent.

"What are you going to have this fine day?" She asks. You tell her your meals and she hurries off with your order.

"Julie, you're having a good time I hope." You say, making eye contact.

"Obviously. Showing me that car, being kind, and then taking me to a French restaurant. France spells romance." Your thoughts pop to Chica being French. Would she try and seduce you the most? You removed that thought as Julie called your name.

"Mike? You there?"

"Uhh... sorry, just spaced out thinking for a second. You were saying?" You say. A bead of sweat running down your forehead.

"I was just saying how I always wanted to go to France." A smile comes across your face.

"You think that's funny?" Julie says, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm smiling because I want to go to France too."

"Aw! How sweet." Julie says. You blush a little.

"Where do you want to go after?" You ask.

"I don't know. Maybe just back to the pizzeria. I don't care." She says. You nod as the waitress comes with your food. She sets the meals on your table.

"Thank you." You say and she nods before walking away. The two of you eat your meals and leave the waitress a $10 tip. You once again, open the door for Julie. You both climb back into your car. You turn the car on, again, another mighty roar from that 427 V-8 engine. Julie smiles at the sound before you pull away from the parking spot.

"How about your house?" Julie asks. More sweat drips from you.

"Uhh, sure." You say nervously before wiping the sweat from your forehead.

"Mike, are you okay?" Julie asks.

"I'm messing this up, aren't I?" You say, looking her in the eyes.

"No, not at all. I enjoyed this more than anything before. You're a really sweet guy." Julie replies. You smile softly before continuing to drive. To soon arrive at your house and kill the ignition. You open the car door for Julie, who gladly climbs out. You walk up to the door with Julie on your heels. Not literally. You unlock the door and step inside. Your house wasn't the nicest but it wasn't bad either.

"So, what did you wanna do?" You ask, turning to face her.

"Well, could you show me around?" Julie says. You nod and show her your whole house.

"And that's everything." You say, turning around to face her again.

"Your house isn't bad. Maybe a movie." Julie says. You didn't really want to watch a movie but if it made her happy, you were happy. Unless she picked something like Twilight or Fifty Shades Of Grey.

"Yeah." You suddenly reply.

"What movies do you have?" Julie asks, walking to your livingroom.

"Uhh, I bunch. You can look through them." You say as she knelt down in front of the small cabinet full of movies.

"Want anything to drink?" You ask.

"You got wine?" She asks.

"No, I could get some right now." You say.

"It's fine, I'll have something else." Julie says, continuing the rummage through the movies.

"Julie, I can get some right now. It'd only take like five minutes. That V-8 engine isn't useless, you know?" You say with a smirk.

"Fine Mr. Romance, go get it." She says. You quickly grab your keys and get into your car. You made sure to rev the engine before you drive away.

* * *

You quickly return with a minute to spare. You get out, lock your car, and head into your house.

"Huh, took you four minutes. I guess you were right." Julie said, walking towards you.

"Tod you that engine isn't useless. I'll get the drinks. You got a movie yet?" She nods and holds up... *sighs* _Titanic._ But it's better than Twilight or that one that has too long of a title. You go into the kitchen and grab two wine glasses. You pour a reasonable amount of wine into each glass before putting the cork back on the bottle. You put the wine in the fridge and head out with the drinks. You sit down next to Julie and hand her, her drink. She smiles at you before playing the movie. This might take a while.

* * *

You managed to survive the movie and now had your arm around Julie, who was resting her head on your shoulder. You both stood up.

"Mike, I had a really good time." Julie said.

"Me too. Julie... I... I love you." You reply.

"I love you too." Julie said. You looked into each other's eyes. You slowly leaned in and kissed Julie. You held the connection for several seconds before you parted from her.

"Mike... that was good." Julie said. You simply just smile.

"Are you heading back to the pizzeria?" You ask Julie.

"No, could you drive me home?" She asks.

"Yeah." You reply, grabbing your keys. You walked out the door with Julie in tow. You unlock the car, open the door for her, and then climb in yourself.

"So, where do you live?" You ask Julie. She tells you the destination and you make your way there, revving the engine every once and a while.

"Julie, I'm glad you told me about the date." You say as you walk her to her door.

"I'm glad you dated me." She replied, opening her door. You shared a final kiss before she disappeared int her house. You closed the door and walked back to your car, smiling. You climbed back into the vintage vehicle and ignited the starter. Another mighty roar but this time you revved the engine for Julie. You pulled away from her house and back to your house. You NEEDED sleep for this next shift. You flopped into your bed, still wearing your clothes and fell asleep. You had dreams about Julie. The dreams were good. A bit too good because you slept in ten minutes for your alarm. You quickly jumped out of bed and put on your security uniform before grabbing a bite to eat, and out the door. You arrived at the pizzeria and opened the door. You entered your office to find Julie waiting.

"Hey, Julie." You say, sitting down in your chair.

"Hey, Mike. Thought I'd wait for you to say goodbye for the night." Julie said.

"That's very nice of you, I'll see you later at six. I love you." You reply making Julie blush.

"I love you too. Have a good shift." Julie winks at you before leaving.

"Did that wink mean something?" You ask yourself as the clock strikes midnight. You hear a knock at your door before it opens. Surely enough, it's the girls.

"Hey, guys." You say as they sit down. Foxy quickly comes over and sits in your lap.

"So, it's your turn?" You ask Foxy, who nods quickly.

"So, what's the occasion?" You ask. The girls grin before Freya clears her throat.

"Well, we've decided we will take turns for that attention." Freya said. Your face turns pale.

"Fine." You say, sighing.

"When does it start?" You ask, pulling out the tablet.

"Tomorrow night." Freya says with a grin. _Great. What if Julie comes in tomorrow night!? Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?_

"No response." Chica says.

"I'm. Thinking." You say in a tone of impatience.

"Did you have a crappy sleep?" Chica asks.

"No. I've just got a lot on my mind and sex is the last thing." You reply. The girls seem to sadden a bit. Foxy begins to lean back, pressing her back against your chest. You wheeze for air, the whole time, Foxy is grinning.

"Foxy, leave him alone." Bonnie says.

"It's rabbit season." Foxy replies making Bonnie cower in fear.

"Leave Bonnie alone." You say with authority.

"Who says I'll listen?" Foxy replies.

"My gun says you'll listen." You say. Foxy laughs a little.

"Lad, I've been through three bullets before, yer gun is nothin!" Foxy replies before cackling.

"I have eight." You reply, changing Foxy's expression.

"Sorry, Bonnie." Foxy says sincerely.

"Good." You reply. Eventually, one by one, the girls leave, well, except for one. Foxy.

"Let me guess, Freya lied about the sex being tomorrow night?" Foxy nodded. You sighed. I mean it's sex but with girls who you see as friends. Foxy climbs off of your lap before turning towards you. She smiles at you before climbing back onto your lap, facing forward this time. Foxy begins to kiss and surprisingly, it's exactly like a human. You begin to kiss back, easing into it. This may not be a long night after all.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry about the sudden pause. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave reviews, and I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Confession

=Your/Mike's POV=

Foxy continued to kiss you as you put your hands on her ass. You squeezed her tightly before she pulled away.

"Given in, now?" She asks with a smirk. You nodded. Foxy gets on her knees before she begins to unbuckle your pants. It's was a bit _hard_ for her because she has a hook but she managed. Foxy pulls down your pants and boxers, revealing the erection you now have causing Foxy to smile.

"And ye said ye didn't want sex." Foxy teased then began to stroke your dick. Foxy then quickly took you whole in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out as she began to bob her head up and down. You moaned in pleasure as she increased her speed slightly. You moaned louder when she began to wrap her tongue around your shaft. Foxy slowly increased her speed as you held her head in place. You honestly didn't expect it to be this pleasuring. You gripped Foxy's head, putting her down all eleven inches as your load shot into her mouth. You released Foxy who finished swallowing your cum.

"I missed that taste. Haven't had it for years." Foxy said, standing up again. You quickly stood up with her. Foxy pulled you into another deep kiss as you gripped her ass. You really, really, hoped Julie wouldn't come in. Foxy slowly parted from you before she spread her legs on your desk. Luckily, you had cleaned your desk so nothing was knocked off. You quickly inserted yourself into Foxy as she winced in pain and bit down on her lip. You began to pound Foxy as she screamed in pleasure. You felt her body shaking from the pleasure and from her screams, concluded she was close to an orgasm. A few seconds later, Foxy screamed in pleasure as her juices squirted. You continued to fuck her until you felt yourself coming close to the edge. You did a last thrust before your load roped her insides. You pulled out, breathless. Foxy was panting by now. She sat up.

"Mike, that was amazin." Foxy said, climbing onto your lap again. You nodded in agreement before she put her breasts in your face. You began to suck on one and tightly grip the other. Foxy pulled her head back and moaned softly. You continued to suck on her breasts until she pulled away. Foxy bent over the desk, ready to be taken from behind. You quickly got up and inserted yourself into her ass. She winced in pain, biting down on her lip before you began to pound her. She screamed as pleasure took over her body but you didn't stop there. You began fingering her as you gripped her hips tighter. She screamed louder before you felt a liquid breach onto your hand. Foxy was breathing heavily, she had an orgasm. You felt your climax coming soon too. You managed to pound her harder with each passing second before you felt your cum leak into her ass. You pulled out, again, breathless. You sat down in your chair as Foxy sat on your desk.

"T-thanks... Mike... glad ye... fucked me." Foxy said, standing up. She gave you a last kiss before leaving. It was already 4:00. You heard your phone vibrate. A text from Julie.

 _Hey, I couldn't sleep so I'm heading over now! Love you._ You quickly got dressed and walked into the dining area.

"Guys! Julie's coming to the pizzeria right now!" You yell. The girls quickly go back into their spots before you text Julie back.

 _Great, see you soon. Love you too._ You exhale nervously, heading to the front door to let Julie in. Soon enough, you see a familiar woman walking towards the pizzeria. You open the door, welcoming Julie in.

"Hey, Julie. You walked all the way over here? I could've given you a lift." You said. Julie blushed a little.

"You have a shift to do anyways." Julie joked, walking in.

"You love my car, don't you?" You reply. (Quick note: I don't like using the term 'you' so I'll use in the the form of Mike's perspective.)

"Yeah. It's really nice." Julie replied, forming a smile across my face.

"So, any problems?" Julie asks, following me to my office.

"No." I replied plainly before sitting down in my chair.

"Mind if I make a coffee?" Julie asks.

"No, not at all. You bought the machine." I replied, pulling up the tablet. Julie went over to the coffee machine. I had a perfect view of her ass but I ignored the sensation.

"Surprised you didn't look at my butt." Julie says. I felt the blood strain from my face.

"Most of the guards do." Julie states, sitting down.

"I'd never take advantage of you like that. You have a nice body, I must admit, but, I'm only dating you because you're a nice girl." I replied honestly.

"That's so sweet." Julie says while blushing. I smiled at her before I hear a noise.

"Mike, what's that?" Julie asked me worriedly.

"I don't know, stay here." I replied, standing up and pulling out my gun. I slowly walked to the door and grabbed the knob. I quickly turned it, pointing the gun out of the door. Nothing. I slowly crept through the dining area, stopping at the stage. The girls were there. I next checked the cove. Foxy's gone.

"Fuck! I told her to stay put!" I yelled quietly to myself. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Surely enough, Foxy was there.

"Foxy! I told you to stay put!" I yelled again, quietly.

"Sorry, Mike. I just got hungry." Foxy said, taking a bite of her food.

"You're lucky my boss isn't as brave as me." I replied, walking out. I walked back to my office, holstering my gun. Julie quickly turned to me.

"Anything?" She asked frantically.

"Just a pot in the kitchen." I replied, sitting down once more.

"Good. I was getting worried there." I checked the time. 5:57. Almost done.

"So, what're you doing after your shift?" Julie asked me.

"I don't know. I'll probably head home and sleep." I replied. Julie seemed a little saddened by this.

"I could stay longer if you want me to." I suggested.

"You would do that? For me?" Julie asked. I nodded as she blushed.

"Yes, besides, I probably won't sleep that well like usual." I stated.

"You are such a sweet and romantic guy." Julie said making me smile. I stood up as the clock chimed for six. Julie stood up as I did and got close to me. I stared into her beautiful eyes before pulling her into a kiss. Our lips locked for several seconds, our eyes closed and got closer to each other. She had her arms over my shoulder and my hands were gently rested on her torso. We parted before looking at each other in love.

"Julie, I'm madly in love with you." I said.

"I could say the same." Julie replied before walking out of my office. I quickly followed her out.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Julie asked, turning back towards me.

"Spending time with you." I replied. She smiled before sitting at a table.

"Mind turning the animatronics on?" Julie asked.

"Sure, one second." I stood and walked back stage. I powered the girls on. Their eyes fluttered open before they turned to me.

"Hello, Mr. Schmidt." Freya said, almost as if she's programmed to know all employees.

"Hi, Freya. Hey, you two." I said before walking out. I walked to the cove to find Foxy in a... pose. I quickly closed the curtains before I heard Foxy curse. I walked back over to Julie.

"Didn't you activate Foxy?" She asked.

"Oh right. Almost forget." I said, covering my ass. I quickly walked to the cove before I took a deep breath, and plunged into the unknown. Foxy was standing normally, deactivated. Weird. I powered her on and her eyes shot open.

"Ahoy! Wanna join me crew, me hearty?" She asked.

"I'm already in your crew. See you tonight." I said before walking out. I walked back over to Julie who now had a little girl in her lap.

"Who's this?" I asked kindly.

"This is Hannah." Julie replied.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Mr. Schmidt." I said as I knelt down to make eye contact.

"Are you the guard?" She asked excitedly, hopping off Julie's lap.

"Yep." I replied. She hugged my leg before looking up at me. I smiled a little before looking at Julie. She had a wide smile.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Schmidt!" Hannah said before running away. Julie giggled.

"You're really good with children." Julie said.

"I try my best." I replied, sitting down next to her. Chica walked up to the two of us.

"Hello Ms. Rosy and Mr. Schmidt, can I help you?" She asked. I turned to Julie to see if she wanted anything.

"Pizza?" Julie asked.

"I got it." I said. Chica was still waiting for us to answer.

"Pepperoni?" Chica asked. I turned to Julie who nodded.

"Yeah. One pizza, that sound good?" I asked Julie.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That's all?" I nodded. Julie turned to me.

"Paying twice for your girlfriend." She said with a smirk.

"When it comes to women, I treat them well." I replied. Julie smiled before Chica came back.

"Any drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have Sprite." Julie said.

"I'll just have root beer." I said and Chica left. She returned a few minutes later with the drinks. Foxy began her performance and some kids stayed with Bonnie to hear her guitar. A couple kids spoke with Freya but most of them watched Foxy at her cove. Chica soon returned with the pizza, setting it down in front of me with two plates. Julie took her half and I took my half. I began to eat as Julie burned her mouth.

"Hot!" Julie cried.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just burned my tongue. How does that not burn your tongue?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. As a kid I always did things that would've caused a lot of pain but they were never as painful." I replied.

"Interesting. So you're a dare devil?" Julie joked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Never afraid to play a dangerous game or hit a large jump on my bike." I mentioned. We finished our pizza before turning to each other.

"Well, I got work to do. I'll see you later?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I love you." I pulled her into a kiss before standing up.

"I love you too." I pulled her into another kiss before I left for home. I opened the door of my house and walked in. It seemed a little lonely without Julie. I took off my hat and flopped into my bed. I slowly fell asleep and dreamt of Julie. I woke up at about 4:00 in the afternoon. I got up, put my hat on and headed for the kitchen. I made myself a salad along with a smoothie. I sat down and ate my meal. After that, I walked to the door. I put my boots on and grabbed my car keys. _Valentine's Day was coming up soon, might want to buy something for Julie._ I locked the house and hopped into my car. I turned the key in the ignition, earning a roar. I reversed out of the drive way and into the street. I pulled away and down the street.

* * *

I drove up to the pizzeria. I had bought a simple vase of roses for Julie but it was better than nothing. I revved the engine before I killed the starter and exited my car. I walked to the door and opened it. Surely enough, Julie was coming to the door.

"You drove your car here?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I was out and about." I replied, earning a simple smile.

"Well, I'm done working for today." Julie said.

"Cool, wanna take a drive?" I asked.

"I'd love to." Julie said with a big smile.

"Well." I said, holding the door open for her. She smiled and gladly walked out. I opened the car door as well before getting in myself. I ignited the engine and pulled away.

"That roar... turns me on." Julie said somewhat seductively. _Does she already want to fuck?!_ I thought as I drove. I didn't notice that I was stuttering.

"What's the matter? Baffled by early sex?" Julie asked.

"I-I... uhh, no. Just, a little surprised." I replied. Julie simply smiled.

"So, where're we heading?" Julie asked.

"Nowhere in specific. Just a drive to enjoy with you." I said.

"That's sweet." Julie said. I continued to drive, making sweet talk with her along the way until we left the city. It was already 8:00 and the stars were starting to shine. I turned down a dirt road before pulling into a clearing. I hopped out of the car, followed by Julie.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I said, laying down on the hood of my car. Julie quickly did so too.

"You're so romantic." Julie said, snuggling up next to me.

"And you're beautiful." I replied. Julie blushed. We rested our heads against each other before we began to kiss. We soon parted as red and blue lights flashed behind us. We quickly climbed off the hood of my car and turned to see a police cruiser parked near by. An officer approached us.

"You two aren't getting into trouble I hope." The officer said.

"No, sir. Just, spending time with my girlfriend." I said.

"Alright, no, drugs?" He asked.

"No, sir."

"Please, call me Williams." He said, gesturing to his badge.

"Well, have a good night you t-. Is that a gun?" Williams asked.

"Well, I'm a security guard and I never took off my uniform." Williams nodded.

"I see. Have a good night." He said, beginning to walk away.

"You too." I replied, before his cruiser soon pulled away. I climbed back onto the hood of my car, followed by Julie. We snuggled back together and began to kiss again. She hugged my body tightly before the two of us parted quickly at the howl of a wolf. Soon, a grey wolf emerged from the bushes.

"Mike! Be careful." Julie cried, hiding behind me. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the wolf that stared me down through gritted teeth. The wolf ran at me and bit me. My arm was bleeding but I managed to shake the wolf off. The wolf got into another stance and ran at me again, this time, scratching my leg with it's claws. I cried in pain before unloading a bullet into the wolf. The wolf cried in more pain before limping away. Blood was slowly leaking from my arm and leg.

"Mike! Are you okay?!" Julie asked, running to me.

"I'm fine. Stay in the car." I replied, holstering my gun. I painfully walked to the car and got in.

"Mike, I'll drive." Julie offered.

"Julie, I'm fine. I got it." Julie gave me a concerned look before nodding. I quickly reversed the car before turning and pulling away. I turned off of the dirt road and back onto the small highway. I sped down the road, trying to get home as soon as possible. That's when cop sirens blared behind me. I groaned in annoyance as I pulled to the side of the road. Soon enough, the police cruiser was parked behind me and the officer stepped out. He walked to my car as I rolled down the window and turned to face him.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked.

"I was speeding, officer." I said.

"Good, do you think this is a racing strip?" The officer asked, leaning into the window of the car.

"No, sir. I'm just trying to get home. I was attacked by a wolf." I noticed the officer's expression and mood changed completely.

"Well, just, try not to speed." The officer said before letting me off. I quickly pulled away and kept on the speed limit. I soon reached my house and entered the home with Julie following closely. I sat down on the couch.

"Mike, you're not gonna do anything about those cuts?" Julie asked. I began to feel light headed before I blacked out. I soon woke up in my bed. I slowly sat up. I felt bandages on my leg and arm. I looked around and saw Julie beside me, asleep. _Did I... have sex?_ I quietly got out of bed. It was only 11:00 at night. I headed for the kitchen to make a coffee. I decided to make two cups in case Julie woke up and of course, she did. She looked at me as I handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. You feeling better?" Julie asked, brushing the mess that was her hair.

"Yeah. Did we... fuck?" I asked. Her expression changed.

"No. I just fell asleep beside you." Julie said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I just... don't remember anything since the second I sat on the couch." I replied. Julie nodded for an apology.

"So, are you good enough to work tonight?" Julie asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. I was glad she cared about me this way. I talked with Julie before I got ready for another shift.

"Can I just stay here?" Julie asked as she got close to me.

"Yeah, go ahead. The TV's there, computer, kitchen, bathroom. You can text me for all I care. I'd be glad to talk to you." I said.

"Thanks, Mike. Normally, a guy wouldn't let me just stay at his place." Julie said.

"Well I'm not the normal guy." I replied.

"I know you aren't." Julie said. I pulled her into a deep kiss before I left. Tonight was a bit colder than I imagined but I made it. I unlocked the pizzeria before locking it again. I walked to my office and sat down. The door opened and Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, Bonnie." I said.

"H-hey, Mike." Bonnie replied nervously.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-no. I... I-I." She hid her face in embarrassment.

"I... want to uhh... have sex." Bonnie said nervously.

"I told you girls, I have gave in." I replied. Bonnie looked up at me before standing up. Bonnie walked over to me and bent over, facing me. Her tits just dangling above my lap. She pulled me into a kiss, her tongue exploring my mouth. She began to rub my pants to arouse me in which it worked. Bonnie slowly parted from me. Bonnie slowly got on her knees and began to unzip my pants. This was gonna happen and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bonnie, give me one second." I said, grabbing my phone. I began texting Julie. _Give me a heads up if you're coming in early. Love you!_ I put my phone back down and turned to face a very eager Bonnie. She pulled down my boxers and saw my erection. She actually seemed a bit afraid.

"M-mike... t-this is my uhh... first t-time." Bonnie said.

"Take it slow, you don't have to rush." I replied. Bonnie nodded before slowly taking all eleven inches. She quickly released herself, breathing for air before going back down. She began to bob her head slowly but gradually increasing her speed. I closed my eyes as Bonnie picked up her pace. Bonnie began to wrap her tongue around my shaft like Foxy did. I moaned before I began to feel my climax coming. Bonnie picked up her pace rapidly as my back arched in pleasure. I felt Bonnie slow her movements as my cum leaked into her mouth. Bonnie released herself and swallowed my cum.

"Tastes good." She said seductively.

"What next?" She asked.

"Let me do all the work." I replied, positioning her on the desk. She spread her legs and I slowly began to finger her while pulling her into a kiss. Bonnie moaned into my mouth before I picked up my speed. I parted from Bonnie and moved down past her tits and torso, stopping at her pussy. I began to slowly lick her as she moaned a little louder. I matched the speed of my licking to my fingering. Bonnie moaned louder as I increased my speed. Bonnie's body began to shake with pleasure and she now screaming as I rapidly fingered and ate her out. Bonnie screamed loudly before her juices leaked. Bonnie was panting on my desk as I sat back down. Bonnie sat up and climbed onto my lap before positioning herself. She slowly lowered herself onto my erection. She stopped and began to bounce her hips. I grabbed a hold of her hips.

"Oh! Fuck!" Bonnie screamed as I increased my speed swiftly. I continued to pound her pussy as she screamed in pleasure. I felt more of her juices squirt as she had a second orgasm. I increased my speed even more, earning louder and higher-pitched screams. I felt my climax approaching as I sped up another time. I felt the pressure of pleasure building in my body. I couldn't hold it back anymore and my cum roped the insides of Bonnie. Bonnie collapsed onto my desk, breathing heavily. Bonnie turned towards me as she stood up.

"T-thanks, Mike." She said, giving me a quick kiss and leaving. I quickly got dressed and checked my phone. _No texts. Julie was be sleeping or didn't hear her phone when I sent the message. Oh well._ It was already 3:00 when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, putting my phone back down. Freya and Chica walked in.

"Hey, Mike. Enjoy Bonnie?" Chica teased.

"If you're coming in here to tease me, you can go away." I said, grabbing the tablet angrily.

"Sorry, Mike." Chica replied.

"Hello, Mike. So, any cool stories to tell?" Freya asked, sitting in her chair while Chica moved closer to me.

"Yes, get the other two." I said. Freya sent Chica and she left.

"So, if I'm not mistakened, you girls want to have sex to relieve the stress of working all day?" Freya nodded.

"Good, you girls better not be lying to me just to have sex with me." Freya shook her head before the other three walked in. They sat down except for Bonnie who sat in my lap.

"Start the story." Chica said excitedly.

"Alright, so, I was going for a drive with Julie. Just getting to know her, you know? Anyways, so we made our way out of the city and onto the highway. We drove for a little while until I turned down a dirt road. We parked in a clearing when this police car stopped by. The officer was no problem but we stepped outside the car, a wolf came from the bushes. Julie hid behind me as the wolf bit me on the arm." I showed them my arm and the girls cringed.

"Next, the wolf scratched my leg." I showed them my leg, making them cringe more.

"I managed to shoot the wolf with my gun and it limped away. That's the end of that tale." Freya had a concerned look along with Chica. Bonnie was a little scared but Foxy was grinning. No surprise there.

"You think that's funny?" Freya got angry with Foxy.

"No. I think it's funny how you are all concerned and scared. I mean, come on, he's alright and you didn't see the wolf attack him." Foxy laughed loudly before Freya punched her in the arm.

"Ow. Christ!" Foxy yelled.

"Girls! Stop!" I yelled. It was already 4:30 by now. The girls turned towards me. Bonnie shifted in my lap before she spoke.

"C-come on, why do w-we always f-fight?"

"Shut yer trap, rabbit. It's rabbit season!" Foxy snarled and Bonnie cowered in fear.

"Foxy! You apologize right now!" I yelled. Silence fell upon the room as a knock was heard on my door. Bonnie quickly got off my lap, knowing exactly who it was. The door opened and surely enough, Julie was standing there.

"M-mike..." She said, looking at the animatronics, who were indeed alive.

"I know, I'm fired." I said, sighing.

"No... not at all... but... I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Julie looked at the animatronics again before Freya cleared her throat.

"Well, Ms. Rosy, you now know the truth." Freya said.

"Y-yeah... uhh, so, you girls c-can live?" Julie asked and the girls nodded.

"Could I talk with Julie, privately?" I asked. The girls nodded and left the room.

"Julie... these girls... they met me on my first night... that's why they performed better." I said.

"Okay. This is a bit weird but... I can deal with it." Julie replied.

"Julie, I love you. Once I get a good pay, I'll get you something special." I said.

"Really? Like what?" Julie asked, excitedly.

"Can't say. It'd be a surprise." I said. Julie blushed a little.

"Mike, you're so sweet, how were you single before?" Julie asked.

"Well, I've always been nervous around girls since I was a kid and more so with women." I replied. Julie giggled a little.

"Shifts almost over." Julie said, looking to the clock that read 5:30.

"Yep, maybe we could go for dinner somewhere." I said, standing up.

"You could... or I could make us dinner." Julie said, getting close to me again. I pulled her into a kiss for several seconds.

"You're really romantic. Mike, you're the perfect guy. Sweet, charming, brave, funny, romantic, and cute." Julie said. I pulled her into another kiss. The girls came back in as Julie sat down.

"Well Mr. Rosy, as you know, I'm Freya Fazbear. These wonderful girls are Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." Freya said, holding out her hand.

"Please, call me Julie." She replied, shaking Freya's hand. The girls talked while I checked the cameras silently. The clock struck for six and the girls said their goodbyes.

"I think I'll stay a little later." I said, standing up with Julie. Julie smiled and walked out of my office. I quickly followed her and sat down at a table.

"So, you want me to make dinner?" Julie asked.

"If you want. I can help with dinner." I suggested.

"No, I can make it. It'll be a way to repay you for your kindness."

"You can only repay me with your love." I said, making Julie smile. Kids swarmed through the pizzeria soon and Hannah came to visit us.

"Hey, Hannah!" Julie called. She quickly ran over.

"Hi, Julie! Hi, Mr. Schmidt!" Hannah said, hopping onto Julie's lap.

"Hey, Hannah. Julie, I'll be right back." I quickly powered the animatronics on before I headed for the bathroom. I went to the washroom and exited, returning to Julie who now had to deal with two kids. I sat down next to her.

"Mr. Schmidt, this is my friend Devin!" Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you, Devin. Call me Mr. Schmidt." I said as Devin climbed on my lap.

"Oh, almost forgot to mention. Hannah is my nephew." Julie said. I nodded silently. I was thinking and didn't notice myself zone out.

"Mike? Mike? Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Julie called my name.

"Sorry, just thinking." I hadn't even noticed Devin and Hannah leave.

"Anyways, almost got your paycheck." Julie said.

"Yep, one more night." I said.

"So, are the girls those problems?" Julie asked.

"Yes, uhh... I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad at me." I pleaded.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"Well... the animatronics, they uhh... d-demand sex... a-as a pay." I hung my head in shame.

"And you had sex with them?" Julie concluded. I nodded shamefully.

"That's fair enough. They don't get a break really as long as you don't fall in love with them." Julie said.

"You're not angry? You really do love me." I said and pulled her into a kiss. Julie smiled after we parted.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go home. I'll see you around 7:00?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you later. Love you." Julie stood up as I did.

"I love you too." I pulled her into a kiss before I left. I walked home and unlocked my house. I for once got changed out of my uniform and went to sleep.

 **This has been a long chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to PM me with ideas for stories and review this. As always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Dodge

I woke up from an amazing sleep. For some reason, ever since I started dating Julie, I started sleeping better. Maybe, I was depressed before and didn't see it. I got up out of bed and got dressed in casual clothes. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon so I had about four hours to burn. I made a coffee and started looking online for a special gift for Julie. One that would stand out. I eventually found one but it may use up all of my paycheck. At least it'd go to Julie. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day as well. I still had those roses. I set my laptop down and closed the screen on it. I stretched before I grabbed my car keys. I locked my house and started the engine of my car. I drove past the pizzeria, thinking about Julie.

"I wonder how she's doing." I said as I turned onto the next road. I decided to hang with my old friend, Jack. I arrived at his old childhood house. I climbed out of my car and walked to the door. I knocked on the door and waited. Soon, an old woman came to the door.

"Hi, is Jack home?" I asked.

"No, he moved out. Why?"

"I'm his old childhood friend, Mike Schmidt." I replied.

"Mike? That's really you? It's so nice to see you." I now knew this woman was his mother.

"Yeah, can you give me his address?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. Give me a second." I heard her holler a name like Phil or something and an old man was now at the door.

"Yes?" He said.

"Remember Jack's old friend Mike Schmidt?" The man thought for a second.

"Ah! Mike, how you been doing?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Good." I replied.

"That's a beauty over there." His dad said, looking at my car.

"Yeah, got it from my grandfather. It's a vintage one. V8 engine. Sounds real nice." I said, eyeing the car.

"What is it? Looks like a '69 ZL1." His dad said.

"Yeah. Anyways, where does Jack live?" I asked. He told me his address and I said my goodbyes. As I entered my car, his dad came to the sidewalk to get a view of the interior.

"A real beauty. Take care of it. Those things are rare." His dad said as I ignited the engine.

"I will. Take care." I said before revving the engine, and driving away. I had a smile on my face and I soon reached Jack's house. I killed the engine and walked to the door. I knocked on it and waited again. Soon, a man answered the door.

"Hey, Jack. It's me. Mike. Schmidt." I said. His eyes went wide.

"Mike? That's really you! Dude, it's so nice to see you again. How you been doing?" He asked, exiting his house.

"Well, before I couldn't find a stable job, then I start working at this pizzeria. I start dating this sweet girl that is my boss, the pay is amazing dude. You wouldn't believe it." I said.

"Cool. Want a beer?" He asked.

"Sure, it'd be nice to talk to you." I said, following him into his house. I followed him to the kitchen where I saw a woman.

"Oh, Mike, this is my girlfriend, Sofia. Sofia, meet Mike." The woman had turned to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sofia said, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, just an old friend of Jack's." I replied. Jack chuckled and grabbed two beers before we went to his front porch again. We sat in two chairs. We opened our beers and began to talk.

"So, who's this girl?" Jack asked before taking a sip.

"Julie Rosy. You heard of her?" I replied.

"Dude, Julie Rosy? Isn't she the owner of uhh... Freya Fazbear's Pizzeria?" I nodded.

"So, you're dating your boss? That is a bad choice." Jack said.

"I don't think it is. Me and her are madly in love. Like, truly." I said.

"Alright, so, that car, where'd ya get it?" He asked.

"My old grandfather. An old '69 ZL1. Real beauty. Sounds majestic too. That old V8 engine." I said.

"Mind if we take a drive?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you could meet Julie too." I said.

"The more the merrier." He replied as we got up. We hopped into my car and I ignited the engine, earning a massive roar.

"Ah, that's beautiful." I said. Jack nodded in agreement. I revved the engine a couple times before quickly pulling away, leaving tire marks where I had parked. We drove, silently listening to the engine before I pulled up to the pizzeria. It was already 5:00. I killed the engine and walked into the building with Jack. I looked around. The three on stage were performing. Jack followed me to Julie's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called. I walked in with Jack in tow.

"Hey, Julie. This is Jack. He's an old friend of mine." I said. Julie stood up and shook his hand.

"Hi, Julie Rosy." She said.

"Jack Hurthe." He replied.

"So, when did you meet Jack?" Julie asked, sitting down. I looked at Jack as we whispered quietly, trying to remember.

"Maybe around age eight. He's been my friend ever since and I found him again." I said.

"Cool. So, Jack, what do you do for a living?" Julie asked, typing away on her computer.

"I work for the railway." He replied.

"Interesting. As you know, Mike works as a night guard, for me." Julie said proudly and I smiled.

"Say, how did you get your hands on this restaurant?" Jack asked.

"Oh, my family's had this building for decades. It was passed down from my dad." Julie said.

"Well, I'll see you at 7:00." I said as me and Jack stood up.

"Okay, love you." She said. We shared a quick kiss before I left with Jack.

"Look at you, kissing your girlfriend in front of me." Jack teased, punching my arm playfully.

"Shut up, I gotta show you something." I said. He followed me to the dining area.

"Alright, that's Freya, Bonnie, and Chica." I said, pointing to each girl.

"Isn't there a fourth?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Follow me." I lead him to the cove and pulled the curtain back. Foxy was standing straight and tall though her eyes were closed.

"And this is Foxy." I said before I closed the curtain.

=Time Skip: 7:00=

I walked into the pizzeria and found Julie waiting. She quickly walked over to me.

"I'll cook dinner. What do you want?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. Make what you want. I'm not really picky." I replied, walking out the door with her. We soon reached my home and entered the once vacant house.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said before leaving for the bathroom. I had a quick shower and exited to smell... bacon? I walked to my room and got fresh clothes before heading to the kitchen. Julie was indeed cooking bacon.

"Bacon? Where was it imported?" I asked jokingly.

"Haha. Don't be mean to Canadians. It's tastes great." She said, taking a bite from a piece of bacon.

"I know. They make pretty good bacon." (No racism intended. If you were offended, don't be. I'm Canadian myself so I have every right to make that joke.) She finished making us dinner and it tasted amazing.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, can I choose again?" Julie asked back.

"Of course." She hugged me before going to find a movie. I sat down on the couch and she snuggled up beside me, resting her head in my lap.

"Julie, I got a surprise for you but you'll have to wait until after that paycheck." I replied.

"It's a big surprise." I said. Julie blushed before we watched the movie.

=Time Skip: Fifth Night=

"Alright, I'll see you after work. I love you." I said as I got my uniform on.

"I love you too." I pulled Julie into a deep kiss before walking to the door. I put my boots on before I pulled Julie into another kiss.

"I'll see you soon." I said.

"I'll miss you." Julie replied. I smiled before leaving. I walked to the pizzeria and walked to my office. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Freya walked in with a big grin.

"Your turn?" I asked and she nodded. Freya walked over to me, swaying her hips. It enticed me a lot. A little bit too much because I forced her onto my lap.

"Now you want me?" Freya asked in a seductive voice.

"You enticed me." I replied before we began to kiss. Our tongues tangled and I rested my hands on her ass. She began to rub my leg although I already had an erection. Freya slowly parted from me, a twinkle in her blue eyes. She slid onto her knees before slowly unzipping my pants. She pulled down my pants and then my boxers. Freya giggled at the sight of my erection before she took me whole in her mouth. I was a bit surprised but then remembered she was the oldest. Freya began to bob her head up and down. I moaned as she increased her speed and began to moan herself. The vibrations pleasured me more, bringing me closer to my climax. She combined speed, vibrating, and wrapping her tongue around my shaft. I felt my climax coming and I gripped the back of her head as I released my cum into her mouth. I let go of her and she stood up, swallowing my cum.

"Wanna enjoy my body?" Freya asked. I nodded and she sat on my lap again. We began to kiss again as I gripped her ass. Freya's tongue tangled with me before she parted. Surprisingly, she positioned my dick while in my lap instead of going on the desk. I slowly inserted myself into Freya's ass. She moaned in pleasure as I slowly began the rythem, gripping her hips. Freya moaned louder before I increased my speed rapidly. Freya began to scream as the pleasure forced her to. I felt pleasure overwhelming my body as well. I soon unloaded myself into Freya as she hugged me tightly, burring my face into her double D breasts. Freya climbed off of me, panting.

"That never fails to make me feel warm." Freya said seductively. I smiled and got up, walking to Freya who now sat on my desk, legs spread. I quickly inserted myself into her as she moaned loudly before I began to pound her pussy. Freya screamed in pleasure as her juices leaked. This encouraged me to go even faster and harder. Freya screamed louder this time it sounded like the tune of one of her songs. I continued to fuck until I felt pleasure building in my lower half. Freya hugged me again as my cum roped her insides. I pulled out as Freya was panting. Freya smiled softly before she climbed onto my lap, this time shoving her breasts in my face. I couldn't hold back the urge and immediately grabbed them firmly.

"Freya... I've seen any so big before." I said in amazement. Freya blushed a little.

"I could say the same for you." She replied in a sexy tone. I pulled her into a kiss before she climbed off my lap, and walked out, swaying her hips. I quickly buckled my pants back up. I checked the clock. Only 4:00. I sighed and pulled up the cameras. The girls were in their spots. I heard my phone vibrate. I checked it. A text from Julie.

 _Hope your shift is going okay! I may be switching you to day shift by the way, I hope that won't be a problem. Anyways, love you and can't wait to see what that gift is. (;_ I decided to text her back.

 _The shift's been good but the only problem with day shift is that the girls will be sad by the loss of my presence at night. Love you too._ I set my phone down and closed my eyes until I heard a noise. Laughing.

"What the fuck?" I said quietly, standing up.

"Freya? Girls? Stop playing games." I said but got no response. I heard more laughing. I checked the show stage and the girls were there.

"Foxy!" I yelled quietly. I stormed to Pirate's Cove but Foxy was inside.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I asked myself. Foxy's eyes shot open.

"Mikey!" She cried, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Foxy. What the hell is going on!?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hear... children's laughter." Foxy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"The soul of a child hangs around here! She visits us sometimes!" Foxy chirped.

"The fuck is wrong with this place?" I asked myself.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked.

"There's a god damn child's soul!" I yelled.

"Oh, see ye later!" Foxy said before walking away to probably find the soul. I made my way back to my office and sat down. Bonnie came in.

"Hey, Bonnie." I said.

"H-hey, Mike." She said.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"No... I... I j-just get nervous a-around you." She replied.

"Oh." I replied awkwardly. I finished the night talking with Bonnie before I headed home. I walked through the door. Julie was probably sleeping. I entered my room quietly and surely enough, she was asleep on my bed. I took off my hat and laid down next to her and realized something.

"Julie... Julie." I whispered and her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Mike, I missed you." She said.

"My shift's over. Don't you have to go to the pizzeria?" I asked.

"No, I only go there to deal with paperwork but it can wait." She said, pulling me down beside her.

"If you say so." I said as she hugged me tightly and soon fell asleep. I smiled looking at her sleeping. She looked cute while she slept and I closed my eyes, drifting asleep. I soon woke up and found Julie awake, looking right at me.

"Morning beautiful." I said. She just stared into my eyes.

"Quiet recently." I said and she just grinned. I sat up followed by Julie.

"So, that pay." Julie said. I turned to her.

"Let's get to it." Julie said, standing up. She got dressed. In front of me. But obviously not fully naked. We headed for the door and left for the pizzeria. We soon reached the building that now had kids flooding it. I walked with Julie to her office and entered. Julie handed me a paycheck with $1,500 instead of $1,350.

"Julie, this has an extra $150 on it." I said giving her a puzzled look.

"Think of it as a reward for being sweet." She replied with a smirk. I smiled back at her.

"I need to go get that gift for you but... I need your help." Julie seemed a little shocked before a smile came upon her house. We walked out of the pizzeria and to my house. I climbed into my car and Julie gladly did as well. I started the engine before pulling down the street. I parked the car a couple blocks away from the destination. I grabbed the roses for Julie and handed them to her.

"Mike... t-they're beautiful. T-thank you." She said, hugging me.

"You're welcome. Anyways, I need you to drive my car back home." I replied. Julie gave me a puzzled look.

"How will you get back home?" She asked.

"I'll have a friend give me a ride." I said. Julie nodded before she climbed into the driver seat.

"Drive safe and I'll see you soon." She smiled and drove off. I walked to the destination. I knocked on the door of the house. A man with a scruffy beard came to the door.

"You're Mike, right?" He asked.

"Yep. You're Rob, I assume." I replied and nodded.

"Alright, so let's talk about that thing." I said, following him to the backside of his house.

 **After An Agreement**

I shook Rob's hand before I gave him the money. About $900. He through me the keys to a brand new 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat. It was red with yellow lights. A real beauty. Just for Julie. I ignited the engine, hearing a beautiful pur. I revved the engine before I drove back home. Julie would be so happy. I reached home and pulled into the drive way silently. I killed the ignition and got out. Julie didn't notice me pull in. I walked through the door.

"Julie! I'm home!" I called. Julie quickly came running to me.

"Hey, Mike." She said, hugging me.

"Julie, I need you to close your eyes." Julie did so and I guided her outside.

"Open your eyes now." I said. She did and her face turned to utter shock.

"M-Mike... h-how'd you even g-get one of these?" She asked, turning to me.

"Got a deal from a guy." I said. Julie pulled me into a violent but passionate kiss.

"It's a 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat." I said proudly.

"Mike, thank you. It's mine?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm definitely giving you anything you want." She replied.

"All I want is your love." I replied before handing her the keys.

"Take care of it." I replied and she nodded.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't forget to PM me and please leave reviews of your feedback. I've been reading more stories and getting more amazing ideas for new stories but I'll hold off for a couple days. But as always, I'll see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Truth

Me and Julie headed inside the house and sat on the couch.

"Mike, I love you so much. I can't tell you enough." Julie said, cuddling next to me. I smiled.

"I love you too. A lot. Mad love." I replied. Julie looked up at me.

"Me too." She said before she laid her head in my lap. I closed my eyes and she did too. I fell asleep, dreaming about Julie. I soon woke up. Julie was still asleep on me. She looked so beautiful and I didn't want to disturb her so I enjoyed the morning quietly, not moving an inch. Julie's eyes slowly opened before she looked into my blue eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." I said.

"Morning, handsome." She replied, smiling before she sat up. I smiled at her. Julie rested her head on my shoulder.

"Julie, I love you." I said, pulling her into a kiss. She didn't hesitate to kiss back. I parted from Julie.

"I love you too, Mikey." She said.

"Is that my new nickname?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied seductively before she stood up and walked away, swaying her hips to tease me. I just grinned and followed her to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Julie asked, opening the fridge.

"I don't know. Make what you want, I'll eat it." I said as I began to make a coffee.

"You want a coffee?" I asked and Julie nodded. I soon poured us our cups of coffee and gave her the drink.

"Thanks, Mike." She said before she took a sip. I heard a knock on my door.

"I'll get it." I said, setting my coffee down and hurrying to the door. I opened and saw Jack.

"Hey, Jack. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, moving out of the way to let him in. He walked in and looked around.

"So, who owns that Challenger?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Well, I bought if for Julie to show my love." I said.

"You're a real romantic." He joked, punching me playfully.

"Julie, Jack's here." I called to the kitchen.

"Give me a second." She called back. A few minutes later, Julie walked over to us.

"Hey, Jack." Julie said, giving him a small hug. I didn't like this and my anger rose.

"So, what did you need?" I asked Jack, a bit irritated.

"Mike, you okay?" Julie asked.

"Perfect." I replied.

"Just wanted to talk to you a bit more." Jack replied as I followed him to the livingroom. Julie headed back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"Breakfast's ready!" Julie called.

"You want anything?" I asked Jack.

"No, I ate before I left." He followed me to the kitchen, where Julie was putting her breakfast on her plate. I grabbed my breakfast. An omelet.

"So, Jack you work for the railway?" Julie asked and he nodded.

"Cool. Have you ever done anything else?" Julie asked.

"I was in the military. I served on an aircraft carrier." He replied.

"It's so cool to meet people who've served their country." Julie said. My anger rose higher and higher, my temper starting to break.

"Yeah, it's stressful and difficult at times. My co-worker actually took me up in a jet once." He said. Julie gushed over the story.

"Julie, have you done anything else?" Jack asked in return.

"I used to work as a nurse." She replied.

"Interesting May come in handy with this dare devil." Jack joked. This angered me more and more. By now, I didn't want to eat and I was simply stabbing my food.

"Mike, you alright? You seem angry." Julie said, giving me a concerned look.

"I'm fine." I groaned.

"You don't look it, pal." Jack said.

"I'm. Fine. Alright?" I said rudely.

"Okay. You can tell me anything." Julie replied.

"So, how did you and Mike meet?" Julie asked.

"Well, we were playing sports together and he got hurt badly. Everyone laughed at him. Except for me. I talked to him and we've been great friends ever since." He replied.

"You're so nice!" Julie peeped. One more time and I would explode in rage.

"I was just being myself." Jack said and Julie gushed over him more.

"Well, I should get going." Jack said.

"I'll catch you later, Mike." He said before leaving. I turned to Julie.

"What the fuck?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look.

"What?" Julie asked.

"You were getting too comfortable with him! Oh yeah, he served in the military, he's the greatest person in the world! What about me!?" I yelled.

"Mike, please." She pleaded.

"I'm going for a drive." I said, grabbing my keys angrily. I slammed the door shut and climbed into my car. I started the engine and quickly pulled away. My grip on the wheel tightened so hard my knuckles cramped.

=Julie's POV=

Mike slammed the door shut and left. I didn't know what to do.

"Mike, please. I love you. Don't be angry." I said quietly, knowing I'd get no response. I sat quietly on the couch. I heard his car pull away quickly. He was angry and he definitely had a temper.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Mike. I don't like him that way." I said as tears rolled down my face. I really didn't like Jack in that way. He was just interesting and Mike never told me about his past careers. An hour passed and Mike hadn't returned.

"Please come back." I said. As if my wishes were granted, I heard his car pulling up. I waited patiently for Mike and the door soon opened. Mie walked in and took his boots off.

"Mike?" I asked, turning to him.

"What?" He snarled.

"Please don't be angry. I don't love him." I pleaded.

"Right, you were gushing over him." Mike replied, storming to his bedroom.

"Mike, please. I love you." I cried as he slammed his bedroom door. I got up went to his door and knocked.

"Please, Mike. I love you. Don't be like this." I began to cry and I fell onto the floor, my back against his door. I heard the door unlock but it never opened. Maybe he wanted me to come in. I stood up, wiping my tears away before I opened the door. Mike was angrily sitting on his bed. I slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Mike, I love you. You know that. I don't want any piece of Jack, please forgive me." I pleaded, looking at him.

"Julie... I... I love you too but... I have some trust issues with girls." Mike said, turning to me.

"Do you mind sharing why?" I asked softly.

"Yes. It hurts too much to say it." Mike said, turning away in embarrassment.

"Okay, I understand. Just know, you can talk to me about it." I said, hugging him tightly. He didn't hug me back though but it was understandable.

"Mike, I won't hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said. His head tilted up before he turned to me.

"Y-you do?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to be married to you. I want to love you." I said as he took my hands in his palms.

"Thank you, Julie. You've... made me see this relationship in a different way." Mike said as he looked into my eyes. I smiled at him before he pulled me into a kiss. We slowly parted after several seconds.

"I'm glad I got into your heart." I said, smiling widely. He smiled back.

"Me too." He replied in a sweet voice. I smiled at him before I stood up in front of him. I walked out, swaying my hips, letting him get a good view. I smirked as I did this before I was out of sight from Mike.

=Mike's POV=

I sat there, deciding what to do next.

"That girl." I said, chuckling to myself as I stood up. I walked out and found Julie sitting on the couch. She gave me a seductive look before she spoke.

"Coming to sit?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to her, before I planted myself beside her. She hugged my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled. She was the one. She wouldn't hurt me like the girls before. She was different from the rest of the girls I've dated.

"So, you really want to be married to me?" I asked.

"Yes. And raise a family." She said.

"J-Julie, I d-don't think I c-could have a-a family." I said with worry in my voice.

"Come on, Mike, think about it, you're really good with children and we love each other a lot." She said, sitting up.

"Still. I just don't think I'm ready." I said, looking away from her.

"It can wait for years." Julie said before she went back to cuddling with me.

"Oh and Mike, you have today and tomorrow off." Julie said.

"Okay." I said simply before I began to brush her hair. She giggled and hugged me tighter.

"Mike, I truly love you." She said.

"Julie, I know you do and I know you're the 'one'. You're different from the other girls I've seen. You're... beautiful, funny, courageous... unique. The perfect girl." I replied. Julie blushed deeply.

"And you're the perfect guy. Protective, charming, funny, handsome, strong." She replied, looking up at me. I smiled down at her before she sat up. She pulled me into a kiss and our tongues tangled. We both leaned in closer to each other. I felt lust for her and she felt lust for me. I could feel it. The love between us was slowly growing and so was something else. She parted from me and climbed onto my lap, pulling me into another kiss. I put my hands on her torso while she held my head. The kissing continued until we heard a knock on my door.

"Ugh! Who's even here?" Julie groaned.

"I don't fucking know." I replied angrily. I walked to the door and opened it. The mailman.

"Hello, Mike. I have a package." He said.

"Okay. Where do you need me to sign?" I asked, taking his clipboard. He showed me where and I signed. He handed me the small box and left. I closed the door.

"Who was it?" Julie asked with her arms crossed.

"The mailman. Got a parcel." I replied, sitting down. Julie rolled her eyes.

"So, can we continue?" I asked, turning to her.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm not really in the mood anymore. Maybe tonight if you sweet talk me." She replied before she stood up and winked at me. She walked to the kitchen. I grunted angrily.

"Fucking mail." I said, looking at the box. I didn't even care what was inside of it. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. _I was just about to have sex and the fucking mailman comes!? And now Julie's not in the mood. Fuck me!_

 **I'm going to end this chapter here and yes, the next chapter will be the Julie and Mike sex scene, so ready yourself. Anyways, don't forget to PM me with ideas, fan art, or if you want to talk, and don't forget to leave reviews! I always love your feedback and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Lust And Love

I sat on the couch, still pissed about what just happened. Julie came back and sat beside me quietly. It was a little awkward so I decided to head to the bathroom. I closed the door and decided to shower just to pass time. I quickly got out, dried myself off, and got dressed again. I exited the bathroom and found a note on the table. _Went to the pizzeria! I'll be back soon. -Julie._ I smiled and threw the note in the garbage. I heard my phone ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Mike. That's a rather pretty girl you got." A man with a raspy voice said.

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded. The man sounded familiar.

"Reasons that aren't important now. I'll get revenge, don't you worry. But, for now, the bars separate us." He said before he hung up. I just stared at my phone before I heard the door open. I quickly turned, ready to attack anyone. I sighed a breath of relief as it was only Julie.

"You okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. A man called me. He knew my name. He said something about revenge. I need you to stay with me at all times." I replied sternly.

"Okay." Julie replied shyly before she left for the bedroom. She soon returned, walking to the kitchen. I followed her to find her biting her finger seductively. I decided to sweet talk her.

"Hey beautiful. What're you up to?" I asked, causing Julie to blush.

"Nothing." She said, leaning over the counter.

"I was hopin' maybe somethin' special." I said.

"Me too, but, I'm not quite in the mood yet." She was only teasing me. She was being seductive and it was working.

"Julie, you got me wrapped around your finger." I said with a grin. Julie merely smiled before I talked more.

"I hope you know that you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different." I said, making Julie blush.

"More." She said, seductively. I grinned.

"Julie, you complete my life. Before this, my life was empty. It sucked. Money was low, no one to talk to me. You make me happy, truly. Not that happiness life gives you, true happiness and love." I replied. Julie smiled widely before she walked to the bedroom, swaying her hips. I quickly followed her before she pushed me back onto my bed.

"I think that's enough sweet talk. How about something a bit more?" She asked with a sexy voice. I nodded with a grin before she leaned forward, pulling me into a kiss. Our tongues tangled as she pressed her body against mine. I felt my erection growing as I rested my hands on her waist before reaching for a grab. Julie giggled, not breaking kiss. I soon felt her rubbing my leg, making me more enticed before she slid off of me.

"How about a little show?" She asked. I nodded before she slowly took her shirt off, exposing her white bra. Julie turned around so I assumed she wanted me to remove her bra. It took a couple seconds to get the clip undone, it's hard okay for a guy. We don't wear bras. The bra fell to the floor before Julie turned around again. I never realized how big her boobs really were. D-cups I believe. Julie pulled her pants down. Now she was only in panties. I gulped nervously. I had never had sex with a human before, only the animatronics but, that was different.

"Enjoy what you see?" Julie asked seductively.

"Y-yeah." I replied, stuttering nervously. Julie climbed back onto me, pulling me into another kiss. I grabbed a handful of her ass as our tongues tangled. Julie quickly parted from me, getting onto her knees. She quickly unbuckled my belt, throwing it to the side. I felt my body heat increasing as she unzipped my pants before removing them. She pulled down my boxers before she giggled at the site of my erection. She gripped my dick by the base before slowly stroking it. I closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards. I looked down at her again as she began to insert my member into her mouth. I closed my eyes, a moan snaking it's way through my throat. Julie began to move her head slowly back and fourth, pleasuring me insanely. Something about it was passionate and full of love unlike the animatronics. They were full of lust. I wasn't sure what was better. Julie increased her speed slightly, wrapping her tongue around my member, making me moan more. I felt myself began to tremble already. I gripped the back of Julie's head, pushing her down all the way as my cum ejected into her throat. I released Julie who greedily swallowed my load before she stood up.

"J-Julie... that was... breath taking." I said. She gave me a smile before I made a move on her. I pushed her onto the bed before I was south-bound on her body. Julie moaned as my lips slid across her body. I stopped at her panties before I slowly slid them off, teasing her.

"Mike." She moaned. It felt good to have my name moaned by her. I began to rub her entrance before I stuck two fingers in. Julie moaned louder as her back arched in pleasure. I slowly started the pace before I moved my face closer, flicking my tongue to pleasure her. Julie moaned louder and louder with each second as I increased my speed. Julie held my head in place as I continued my work. I was now rapidly fingering her as well as eating her out. Julie's grip on my hair tightened as her juices squirted. I stood up as she panted heavily.

"Oh, Mike... you work amazingly." She said. I smiled before she stood up as well.

"Take me, Mike. Fuck me until I can't even walk." She moaned. I grinned, knowing this would be a fun night. I quickly grabbed Julie, laying her on her back. She smiled at me because of my quick actions. I quickly inserted myself as she moaned in pleasure before I began a quick pace. Julie screamed in pleasure as my breath grew ever so heavier. I increased my speed as Julie screamed, closing her eyes before she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. I felt her juices leak as her screams continued but her breathing was heavier. I felt my climax approaching. I slowed my movements as my cum leaked into her pussy. I exited, laying down on the bed beside Julie. We both looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"Mike... that was... amazing." Julie said, sitting up. I nodded in agreement as she began to get dressed again. I got dressed myself too before we both headed for the livingroom. We both sat quietly, just smiling at each other. I stretched tiredly.

"Wanna go to bed?" I asked.

"Maybe we could cuddle together to a movie." Julie suggested.

"Sure, pick a movie. We can watch it in bed." I replied. Julie grabbed a movie quickly and we headed back to the bedroom. I grabbed my laptop along the way and Julie laid down. I put the laptop on a table and pulled it close to the bed. I put the movie in and laid down next to Julie. Julie hugged me tightly.

"Hey, I'm taller, you wanna go in front?" I asked.

"Don't try anything, mister." Julie said with a grin before we switched places. I put an arm around her waist and quickly fell asleep while she watched the movie.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed the sex scene and don't worry, Chica's sex scene is coming up soon. Anyways, don't forget to leave reviews, always love your feedback, and send me fan art for any of my stories but as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Laura: A New Way Of Life

I woke up on a Sunday morning. Julie was asleep beside me. I quietly snuck out from under her and headed to the kitchen. I began making a coffee when my phone buzzed with a notification. Jack had texted me. _Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Julie to act like that. I'll just steer clear of her._ I sighed and texted him back. _It's fine, you don't have to steer clear just, don't say interesting things. You know how jealous and angry I can get._ Jack texted me back almost immediately. _That's good to hear and yes I do know. Talk to you some other time._ I put my phone in my pocket and turned back towards the coffee machine that had just beeped. I poured my coffee and left it to cool down a bit while I headed for the bathroom. I did my business and began washing my hands when I saw a bear in my mirror's reflection, but it was golden.

"The f-fuck!?" I screamed quietly. I rubbed my eyes only to see my reflection.

"What the fuck was that? Am I going insane?!" I asked. I washed my face with some cold water and left for the kitchen. I found Julie waiting there.

"Mike, you alright? I heard you cussing in there." Julie said, taking a sip of coffee from her cup.

"Uhh... y-yeah." I replied, grabbing my cup.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked, turning to her.

"Maybe teach me how to drive like a pro." Julie said with a small smirk.

"Sure." I said, taking another sip.

"Hey, you know when the mailman came?" Julie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What was in that box?" Julie asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out." I said, walking to the livingroom. I picked up the box and shook it. There was just a soft sound, almost as if something made of fabric was inside. I opened it and pulled out a red object, a plushie of... Foxy?

"Mike, w-we sell those at the pizzeria. Why is it here?" Julie asked, looking at the plushie.

"I don't know." I checked the box for any sign of who it came from. I searched inside the box and found a note. _Thanks for lettin' me be yer first! ~Foxy_ It read. I froze looking at it.

"Julie. It's from... Foxy." I stated, turning to her. She gave me a puzzled look before she stood up.

"Well, guess you have one of these now." Julie said, setting it on the chair.

"Guess so." I said. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, to find the mailman again.

"Another parcel Mike." He said.

"Say, what's your name?" I asked, signing the clipboard.

"Call me Tom." He said with a smile.

"Right, there you go, Tom. See you around." I said, handing him the clipboard and taking the package. He waved goodbye and I closed the door, heading back to the livingroom.

"I think I know what this is." I said, shaking the box.

"What?" Julie asked, questioning me.

"Freya's gift." I said. I opened it and surely enough, a Freya plushie laid inside, top hat and all. I set the plushie beside the Foxy one and threw the box to the side. Julie pulled me into a kiss out of nowhere. She leaned closer before she parted from me, smiling.

"What's all that for?" I asked with a grin.

"For being a real sweetheart." Julie cooed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. I headed to the bathroom to have a shower when I heard laughter. Not Julie's. Not mine. The... child's laughter. I turned and saw a little girl before me. She had golden pony tails, a yellow dress, and a cute face.

"Hi!" She called, almost as if she knew me.

"W-who are you?" I asked, getting closer to her.

"Laura." She replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking around.

"I came to see you." She said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I really don't recognize you and the name doesn't sound familiar." I said, looking into her blue eyes.

"You wouldn't recognize me, maybe this will spark something." She made a laugh exactly like the one at the pizzeria.

"Your the soul?" I asked and she nodded with a grin.

"Why did you follow me here?" I asked.

"Because I like you!" She piped, hugging me tightly despite the fact she was a soul. I could feel the warmth from her body.

"Uhh, give me a second to do something, stay here." I said, walking to the kitchen where Julie was.

"Julie, you know how the animatronics come to life and all that?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Well, there's this soul of a child that roams the pizzeria and plays with the animatronics, and well, she's here." I said. Julie went wide eyed.

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" Julie asked, walking towards me.

"Well, see for yourself. Laura!" I called. Laura came skipping down the hall.

"You called?"

"Yes, this is Julie, my girlfriend." I replied.

"Nice to meet you! You two look cute together!" Laura said with enthusiasm and excitement, making us both blush. Julie gave her a puzzled look after, as if she recognized her.

"Oh, give me a second!" Laura said. She snapped her fingers and she began levitating, her image and figure, slowly morphing before a golden bear floated before us.

"Is this better?" Laura asked.

"You... Golden... Freddy." Julie said, looking more pale than a bucket.

"Yes, but I prefer Golden Freya." Laura chuckled.

"Right, could you... change b-back?" Julie asked and Laura did so.

"I prefer it this way anyways." Laura said before she hugged my leg tightly. I smiled, looking down at the girl.

"See? You're good with children." Julie whispered into my ear. I nodded and looked down at Laura who was now looking up at me.

"What's your name man? You never told me." Laura said in a cute voice.

"Michael Schmidt. Call me whatever you want." I said.

"I like that name. I used to go to class with a boy named Mike!" Laura exclaimed.

"Go to... c-class?" I asked.

"Mhm. You see, I was... murdered when I was seven and... well... stuffed into the suit of Golden Freddy." Laura said, in a somewhat sadder tone.

"Laura, I had no idea." I said, kneeling down to her level.

"It's fine. I've gotten over it though I wish to get revenge on the man that took my life." Laura said.

"I'll take care of you in any way you need." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded before I gave Julie a worried look.

"Mind if I call you dad?" Laura asked. I froze at the mention of it.

"Uhh... maybe a little l-later." I said, not daring to look at Julie. I stood back up tall and Laura turned to Julie.

"Could I call you mom?" She asked, clasping her hands together and turning her body from side to side.

"Of course." Julie said with a reassuring smile. I felt a ping of disappointment and regret in my chest to what I said to Laura.

"Thank you." Laura said, giving Julie a bear hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." Julie replied. Laura then skipped over to the livingroom and found the plushies. She began to play with them, her imagination making her forget about reality.

"Mike, what was that about?" Julie asked, turning to me. I sighed heavily.

"It's just... I'm not sure if I want to have a family." I huffed out, running my hand through my greasy hair.

"Come on. It'd mean the world to Laura if you allowed her to. Besides, I think she'll be sticking around for a while." Julie said, looking to livingroom where Laura was playing.

"I'll think about it in the shower." I said, walking down the hall. Julie nodded and left for the livingroom. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed for the shower, only to find I had already grabbed fresh clothes from before. I sighed and put the extra pair back and hopped in the shower. I began to think about what Julie said. _Should I? I could I handle being called 'dad' by a dead child? Am I going insane? Is this just my brain playing tricks to cover up the dark reality I live in? Does Julie even exist?_ I continued to dwell on the subject the whole time I dried off. I put my clothes back on and headed for the livingroom. I saw Julie playing with Laura.

"Laura, you can call me dad if you want." I said. The two looked at me, big smiles on their faces. Laura quickly forgot about Julie and hugged me.

"Thank you." She said before she ran back to Julie, playing with her more. I smiled at the thought of Julie being a mother. It's something she clearly wanted dearly and now she had it.

"I'm gonna check the pizzeria." I said as Julie was clearly busy.

"I can do it." Julie said, looking at me.

"No, no. Play with Laura. I'll be back in five minutes." I said. Julie nodded and I gave her a kiss before I left. I entered the pizzeria soon enough. The sound of laughter and cheering filled my ears with the smell of pizza. Freya had multiple kids surrounding her and several more were around Bonnie who played her guitar. Foxy was performing, doing her usual telling of pirate adventures. I assumed Chica was in the kitchen, making pizzas of course. I checked just to make sure and surely enough, she was there.

"Hey, Mike. What brings you in early?" She asked.

"I had to check on you girls." I said, before I left. I waved goodbye to the three girls and headed back home. I soon entered and found Julie and Laura still playing. It warmed my heart to see it. I sat down beside them and Laura looked tired, for sure.

"Mike, where exactly will she sleep?" Julie asked as I took Laura in my lap.

"Hmm... well, during the day, our bed but, at night the couch. Sound good Laura?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm scared at night." She said.

"Well how about this? You sleep on the couch and Foxy and Freya will keep you safe?" I said, pointing to the plushies.

"Alright, only if they keep me safe." Laura said, hugging both of them.

"They will. If not, I'll keep you safe with my life." I said, making both Laura and Julie smile.

"I love you, Dad." She said, hugging me tightly. I felt shocked to hear the words coming from her.

"I... I love you too." I said, hugging her back. Julie just watched and smiled. Laura quickly fell asleep on me.

"I'm gonna lay her in bed." I said quietly and Julie nodded. I slowly made my way to the bedroom and laid Laura down in the bed. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, something I picked up from my mom. Julie watched from the doorway and smiled.

"You're so sweet." Julie said as I walked towards her.

"Yeah, I love her though. Something about her, it's... loveable." I said as we watched her sleep peacefully. Julie smiled and walked away. I followed her quickly before I grabbed the two plushies. I went back and tucked them in to sleep with Laura. I snuck back out and closed the door again. I sat beside Julie on the couch as we sat in silence.

"I can tell you'll be the best dad ever." Julie said.

"And the same for the mother." I said, making her smile.

"I guess we're putting the driving back a bit?" Julie asked with a grin.

"Well, maybe once Laura wakes up." I said and Julie just shrugged. We sat quietly for hours, cuddling, until the bedroom door creaked open. Laura walked out, her hair was a mess and she held the plushies in each hand.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked her as she sat in the chair.

"Yes." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Laura." Julie said, making her turn to her.

"In a little bit, your dad's gonna teach me how to drive like him, would you care to join?" Laura nodded excitedly.

"Can't we go now?" She asked, jumping up and down. I just chuckled to myself.

"Sure thing." I said, standing up. I grabbed my car keys and Julie grabbed hers.

"Who do you want to ride with?" I asked.

"You, Dad!" She cried, running in front of me to my car. I laughed.

"Alright, but you have to ride with your mom on the way back." I said, unlocking the door. Laura agreed and climbed in. She out her seat belt on as did I. I started the engine, earning a loud roar. Laura bubbled with excitement as we reversed. _Maybe she hasn't been in a car since... she died._ I removed the thought as I began to drive down the road, Julie quickly following behind me in her car. We drove for a while until we reached the dirt track. I stopped and parked, getting out with Laura. Julie pulled up behind us and got out as well.

"So, what's first Jeff Gordon?" Julie joked.

"Well, the first thing you wanna know is how to drift." I replied. Julie nodded.

"Alright, come on, we'll use your car, Laura, hop in the back." I said. I climbed in the driver seat of Julie's car and started the engine.

"So, what you want to do, is find a corner that curves nicely. You wanna get a decent speed, at least 30 mph. Then once you start to hit the curve, hit the brake and turn in the direction of the curve. I'll show you." I said. I applied force to the accelerator with my foot, making the tires spin, kicking up dirt, leaving a dust cloud behind us. I reached 42 mp/h before we hit the curve. I used the brake and turned left, making the car's back end become higher elevated that the front end as it picked up dirt, leaving a cloud behind us again. I slowed the car down.

"See?" I asked and Julie nodded. We switched spots and Julie tried an attempt at drifting, in which she was successful.

* * *

We drove home. By now, Laura had been bubbling with joy for hours. We soon reached home and it was nearing supper time. I entered the house after Julie and Laura did.

"Well, what do you two want for dinner?" Julie asked, turning to us.

"I want pizza!" Laura cried. I laughed and agreed. Julie nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Dad, I didn't know you were such a good driver." Laura said, bubbling with more joy.

"Well I am. I have many talents, driving's just one of them." I said with a smile. Laura hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Dad." She said. It warmed my heart hearing those words.

"I love you too, Laura." I said, hugging her back. We headed to the livingroom where I put on cartoons for Laura. She immediately got distracted and I went on my computer. I managed to pay some bills with the money I had and I shut my computer. Soon, the pizza was ready and we ate, enjoying every bite of it.

"Mom, this is as good as Chica's pizza!" Laura said, a huge grin on her face.

"That's because Chica uses my secret recipe." Julie replied.

* * *

It was almost time to go to bed and I tucked Laura in for the night.

"Now if there are any problems, don't be afraid to wake me up. Foxy and Freya will keep you company." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight." She said, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

"You too." I said before I left. I climbed in bed next to Julie.

"Mike." Julie said. I turned to face her before she continued.

"Thank you for everything. For... the love, the gifts... for Laura." She said.

"I-I didn't make Laura." I said.

"Yeah but, if you didn't ever apply for the job, she wouldn't be here right now." Julie said, making me smile.

"Well you're welcome. I love you. Goodnight." I said, kissing her before I rolled back over. Julie hugged me tightly as I slowly fell into a slumber, entering the dream world where nothing mattered.

 **I'm going to end this chapter that was long over-due, sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave reviews, I always love your feedback, and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Quicker Actions

I was shaken awake and I quickly opened my eyes. Laura stood before me, tightly hugging the plushies.

"Laura, what's the problem?" I asked, picking her up.

"I had... a nightmare." She said, her voice cracking as if she was about to cry.

"Here, we can talk about it out there so we don't wake your mom." I said and Laura nodded. I held her hand just to reassure safety to her. I sat on the couch and she hopped on my lap.

"Alright, tell me about this nightmare." I said.

"Well... Foxy was there... Freya was too... they... they didn't keep me safe. They wanted me... dead." Laura explained, a tear running down her face.

"I know those two ladies very well, they wouldn't do a thing even remotely close to that. It was only a nightmare." I said, wiping her tear away.

"Could you... sleep with m-me?" Laura asked, turning to me.

"Sure thing." I said with a reassuring smile. Laura smiled and we both laid down.

"Dad, you're amazing." She said.

"Hey, your mother is too." I said.

"Yes, yes she is." Laura said proudly.

"Goodnight, Laura." I said, closing my eyes.

"Night, Dad." She replied, closing her eyes as well. I soon fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Julie was having a coffee while Laura played. I tiredly sat up. I had a weird dream about Foxy. I was... having intercourse with her but, the weird part, was that Foxy was male. I rubbed the drowsiness from my eyes as I stood up, stretching afterwards.

"Morning, Mike." Julie said, standing up and hugging me.

"Morning, Julie. How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Well, it got a bit cold about halfway through, you?" She asked in return.

"I had an okay sleep. It got cold because I had to come out here with Laura." Julie nodded.

"You know, it was cute you did that?" Julie asked, running her finger up my arm.

"Yes, I know." I replied, pulling her into a kiss. We held the connection for several seconds.

"Awww." We heard Laura cry out. We turned to see her smiling at us.

"Awww what?" I asked.

"You two kissing! It's cute!" Laura said, making us both blush.

"Right, I gotta go buy something, I'll be back in half an hour." I said, kissing Julie on the cheek and Laura on the forehead.

"Alright, we'll be here." Julie said, smiling at Laura.

"I love you two." I said before I left, grabbing my keys on the way out. I climbed into my car, starting it, and reversing. I pulled onto the street before I slammed my foot on the gas, leaving black tire marks on the street and some smoke. I drove down the street and turned right.

* * *

I soon returned with what I had bought. After that phone call from that guy, that I assume is in prison, I decided to buy a gun. A small hand gun, a Colt 1911, loaded and coming with ten magazines of eight bullets. I pulled into the driveway and exited the car with my firearm. I entered the house and found Laura eating breakfast along with Julie.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Hey, what'd you buy?" Julie asked.

"Well, a firearm." I said, holding it up. Julie went wide eyed.

"Mike! Why did you buy one!?" Julie asked.

"In case of an intruder. I told you, I'd protect Laura with my life. Same goes for you. And after that call, I can't take risks." I said, switching the safety on. Julie nodded in defeat that she had no counter argument. I had also bought a holster but for now, I put it on a high shelf that Laura couldn't reach.

"Now Laura, if I catch you playing with that, you'll be in deep shit, do I make myself clear?" I asked sternly and she nodded.

"Alright, good. I don't want anything happening." I said. Laura smiled and continued to eat her pancakes that Julie had cooked.

"You're a good dad." Julie said as I stood beside her.

"I know. You've told me countless times. You're an amazing mother." I replied.

"Indeed!" Laura cried, obviously hearing our conversation. Julie smiled.

"Laura, wanna come with me to the pizzeria after?" Julie asked.

"Sure." She said.

"I'm coming too." I piped. Julie began laughing to herself.

"Sure thing, Mikey." She said. I laughed myself and grabbed a cup of milk.

"Laura, how much do you know?" Julie asked.

"Well, I know a lot of math. I know a bit of science, oh! I know how to play sports." She answered.

"Anything else?" Julie asked.

"Oh, a little of history. I know some words in Spanish." Laura replied.

"Hmm, interesting. Maybe we'll have a small test soon." Julie concluded.

"Oh! I wanna have a test!" Laura cried.

"Soon my dear." Julie said with a smile.

"Mhm." Laura said. I just smiled watching the two talk. I heard a knock on my door.

"Must be the mailman." My voice sounded scruffy when I said that. I walked to the door and opened it, surely enough, Tom was there.

"Hey, Mike. 'Nother package." Tom said.

"Hi, Tom." I said, signing the clipboard.

"Hey, wanna come in for a coffee?" I asked.

"I can't right now. Ya know, job and all. Maybe later, what time?" Tom asked.

"Whenever you're free but make sure it's well before midnight." I said. Tom nodded and left. I opened the package and found a Bonnie plushie inside.

"Laura!" I called. The girl came running.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Catch." I said, throwing the plushie.

"Thanks, Dad." She said, looking at it before she hugged it.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Alright, let's get ready to head over." Julie said, getting her boots on.

"Coming." Laura cried. I put my work boots on and we walked over to the pizzeria. We entered it and surely enough, the smells and sounds hit me. I found Freya, Bonnie, and Chica performing while Foxy sat with a kid.

"Foxy!" Laura cried. Foxy looked over and smiled. The kid who was on Foxy's lap quickly ran to the stage as the three finished their song and climbed off stage. Foxy came walking over.

"Laura, good to see ye." Foxy said, looking at me and Julie.

"I missed you!" Laura wrapped Foxy in a tight hug. Foxy hugged back, a smile on her face.

"I missed ye too. Say, why are ye here?" Foxy asked.

"They brought me!" Laura said, pointing at us.

"Laura, could you go run along for a second?" Foxy asked.

"Mhm!" Laura skipped away from us before Foxy turned to us.

"Hey, ye two. She... really needs someone as a paren-"

"We know." I said, cutting her off.

"So...?" Foxy asked.

"Well, she now calls us mom and dad, we both accept her as our daughter." Julie said proudly. Foxy smiled brightly.

"Good to hear. She's had a rough past." Foxy said, looking at the young girl run around.

"We love her. Dearly." I said. Foxy nodded and left. Laura came running back over.

"So, are we going back?" Julie asked me. I looked down at Laura.

"I wanna stay a little longer." Laura whined.

"Then you can." I said. Laura bubbled with joy and hugged my leg tightly. I smiled at Julie, who smiled back. Laura went running to the animatronics, more specifically Foxy and Freya. We watched as she laughed and played with the animatronics. Chica walked over to us.

"Hello, Michael." She said. Julie grinned, knowing why she used my full name.

"Hey, Chica. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. Heard you two took Laura under your wing." Chica said with a smile. I nodded proudly.

"Well, you two want any pizza?" She asked. I turned to Julie.

"Ah, no thanks." Julie said. Chica nodded and left. Next, Bonnie came over to us.

"Mr. Schmidt, Ms. Rosy." She greeted.

"Just call us by our first names." Julie said.

"Sure thing, Julie!" Bonnie called. For being shy around me, she was perfectly fine right now.

"You're a good bunny." Julie laughed out. Bonnie smiled happily.

"Mike." She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to hear my guitar?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. Bonnie quickly ran to grab her guitar and returned in almost ten seconds. Bonnie tuned it before she began to play a song. As if by coding, Freya immediately began to sing. Laura came running back over to listen to Bonnie's guitar. Chica also began to sing in tone with Freya. By now, Foxy had come over as well. I watched as the three animatronics worked in sync. They finished their song and the kids cheered. Me and Julie exchanged looks before Laura hugged my leg tightly.

"You want to go home now?" I asked, looking down at her. She nodded and we walked back home. Soon we arrived and entered the once vacant home. Laura ran to the livingroom as Julie quickly followed her. I was tired and I really needed sleep if I was going to make it through this next shift.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I'm really tired." I said to the two.

"Alright, have a good sleep." Julie said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Night, Dad!" Laura called, giving me a tight hug.

"Night you two." I said with a smile before I left for the bedroom. I climbed into bed and shut my eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

I woke up, Julie was shaking me.

"Ah... Julie... five more minutes." I groaned tiredly, shutting my eyes.

"No, Mike. You need to get up. You gotta work tonight." She said. I slowly back asleep before she shook me again.

"Come on." I groaned again.

"Mike, get up right now." Julie said sternly. I groaned tiredly and sat up. Julie had her hands on her hips and was giving me a stern look. I stood up and got dressed.

"You know you don't sleep in." Julie joked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I buttoned my shirt. Julie helped put my tie on and I headed for the livingroom. Laura was asleep so I quietly got my boots on. I kissed Laura on the forehead before kissing Julie and leaving. I walked to the pizzeria and entered the place. I walked to my office and sat down. I was ready to take Chica on. Soon enough, she walked in.

"Hello." She said seductively.

"Hey, Chica." I replied. Chica walked over to me before she sat on my desk, showing off her body. I eyed her before I stood, moving towards her. I pulled her into a kiss as she began to rub my pants, making me hard. I parted from Chica, staring at her. She giggled and put her tits forward. I took them in my hands and gripped them firmly. Chica moaned loudly and closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face. I continued to grip her tits until she pushed me back into my chair, a seductive grin on her face. Chica climbed onto my lap, kissing me lustfully. I gripped her ass before she began to unbuckle my pants. She slid them down along with my boxers and positioned my dick right above her pussy. She slowly slid down and moaned loudly. I gripped her hips and she began to move up and down, allowing me to hit deep inside.

"Oh." She moaned before biting down on her lip... or... beak? I don't know. She began to bounce faster and faster with each minute. I began to thrust along with forcing her hips up and down with my hands. I was hitting deep inside her, earning loud screams. I felt the pleasure building in my body as I continued the rythem. I managed to speed up more, hitting Chica hard. She screamed as her juices leaked from her pussy, only allowing me to slide in and out easier, in the end, making me hit her harder. Chica continued to scream but her breathing was heavy. My cum soon leaked into her pussy as I slowed my movements. Chica climbed off of me and got on her knees to clean me off. I let my head fall back as she went to work. She worked tirelessly to pleasure me with her mouth and she was a grade A student right now. I felt my climax approaching already as she wrapped her tongue around my shaft. I gripped her head as my cum oozed into her awaiting throat. Chica released herself and swallowed my load. She bent over my desk, presenting her ass to me.

"Come get me." She purred. I grinned and stood up. I positioned my dick and entered her ass. She moaned and I began the rythem quickly and in a very hard manor. I gripped her hips, allowing me to hit her harder. Chica was screaming as I bashed her insides repeatedly. I heard a splash and knew she had an orgasm. I moved one of my hands from her hip to her entrance. I began to finger her vigorously, making her scream louder. I continued this until she screamed loudly and her juices squirted onto my hand. I moved my hand back to her hip as I felt the pressure building in my body. I soon came and filled Chica's ass. I pulled out, breathless. By now, my shift was already halfway over. Chica smiled before she kissed my cheek and left. I buckled my pants again and Freya walked in.

"Hey, Freya." I said.

"Hey, Mike. Have you seen Golden Freya recently?" She asked.

"Yeah... she calls me and Julie, dad and mom." I replied, making Freya gasp before her face turned to one of 'aww'.

"She does? That's so cute. So, she's your daughter now?"

"Yes. I'm glad she is." I said with a smile. Freya smiled back.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Freya said before she left. I felt a crazy amount of drowsiness suddenly come over me and I passed out.

* * *

"Mike!" I jolted awake to find Julie in my office and she looked pissed. I knew why: I had fallen asleep on the job.

"Mike! Why are you sleeping on the job?!" Julie demanded, throwing her arms in the air.

"I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Just, fire me already." I said sadly.

"I'm not going to fire you but, this is coming out of your paycheck. $50." She said.

"That's a fair punishment." I said. She nodded.

"Now, your shift is over." She said.

"Alright, are you staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got some paperwork." She said.

"Wait, you left Laura home alone!?" I asked frantically grabbing my things.

"Yeah, she was still asleep." Julie replied.

"Someone could be taking her right now!" I yelled.

"Mike, she has powers, remember?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Right but... still. You never know." I kissed Julie goodbye and arrived home. Surely enough, Laura was still asleep. I left her a note. _Laura, I will be sleeping. You know where the food is. Wake me up if there is a problem. Mom is at work and she'll be home around 7:00. Love you. ~Dad._ I put the note of the coffee table next to Laura and left for the bedroom. I took my uniform off and climbed tiredly into bed. Despite sleeping three hours, I was still exhausted. I closed my heavy eyes and immediately fell asleep.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. I have a poll for what my next story should be about so, please vote. I hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave reviews as you're welcome to leave feedback, and as always, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	10. I Will Always Love You

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun shining into my room. I looked at the clock and it was almost 3:00. I stretched tiredly as my door slowly creaked open.

"Laura?" I asked. She walked through the door.

"Hey." She said, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, Laura. How's your day been doing? Sorry I wasn't awake earlier." I said, hugging her back.

"It's fine. My day's been good." She said before she skipped away. I laughed and followed after her. When I walked into the livingroom, I found a new box. I opened it and as suspected, a Chica plushie laid inside. I handed it to Laura who happily took it. I spent the next for hours playing with Laura, awaiting for Julie to return. The clock rounded about 7:30 and Julie still hadn't returned.

"Dad, didn't you say mom was supposed to be home at 7:00?" Laura asked.

"Yeah and I'm getting really worried. If she isn't home by 8:00, we'll go find her." I said, give Laura a reassuring smile. She nodded and went back to playing. Another half an hour passed and Julie still hadn't returned.

"Alright, let's go search for her." I said, standing up. Laura quickly followed me out of the house and to the pizzeria. I unlocked the door and walked inside. The three girls on stage were slumped over, eyes closed, and their jaws slightly open. I checked my office first, she wasn't there. I checked her office to find a note. _If you ever wanna see Julie again, come to the old warehouse. You have until midnight. ~Best regards, PG._ "Who's PG?!" I exclaimed. I turned to Laura.

"Laura, stay calm. Someone has taken her but we know where she is and we'll get her back." I said. Laura nodded and we quickly ran out the pizzeria. We quickly climbed into my car and I started the engine. It roared to life and tore away from the driveway. I ripped down the street, trying to reach the warehouse as quickly as possible. We soon reached the warehouse, the sky darkening as the sun disappeared under the horizon. We quickly climbed out of my car and ran to the door. I pushed the door open and ran inside. I looked around. The warehouse was dark except for one area, where Julie was tied to a chair. Nearby, a man wearing all purple sat, a wicked grin on his face.

"Mike, you showed up." He said, standing up.

"What do you want with her?!" I demanded.

"I want you." He said.

"Why and who are you!?"

"Well, you've made complications for me and, who am I? Some call me purple guy, closer ones call me Vincent." He replied.

"Complications!?"

"Yes, you and the animatronics, you will have found out the truth and I would've gone down but, I wasn't about to let that happen." Vincent explained.

"What truth!? I don't know anything!" I said, walking towards him, Laura in tow.

"That's the thing, you would've found out. So, I took the thing you love the most, your girlfriend." Vincent replied. "Now, I'll make you a deal. You let me end your life and Julie and Laura are freed, unharmed, or, you reject this and Julie dies." He said. I swallowed hard. I didn't want to die but, I wasn't gonna let my family die.

"Kill me." I said, coldly. Julie gave me a look of saying "don't do it!"

"I have to." I said to Julie. I looked back at Laura, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Vincent, let me say goodbye." I said, turning to him.

"Sure thing." He replied, a nasty grin shadowing his face.

"Laura, everything will be alright. It's for you and your mom's safety. I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you." I kissed her on the forehead before I went to Julie.

"Everything will be okay. You'll get out of here alive. I'll make sure of it. I love you and I'll be with you two all of your lives." I said.

"But Mike, I wanna leave here with you!" Julie cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Julie... I'm sorry but... it's not possible... I love you so much, I have to do this." I said, kissing her passionately.

"Are you ready yet?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." I replied, moving away from Julie. Vincent grinned and grabbed me by the shoulder, forcing me on my knees.

"Say goodbye." Vincent said, pulling out a gun. I looked at Laura and Julie.

"Goodbye..." _BANG!_

 **Well, this story is done. That was a dark ending. I will not be making a sequel to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you to all of you who stayed through it the entire time. Don't forget to leave reviews and as always, I'll see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
